Fan Appreaction
by Virus
Summary: Fans have encounters with the women of wrestling in a collection of stories. Warning: Explicit sexual content. Don't worry, each story has a plot to it.
1. Wasted Ticket

Fan Appreciation

Disclaimer: Other than the fans, none of the Divas or Superstars are owned by me.

Author's Note: This is a work of fiction and is pure fantasy.

Wasted Ticket

When Jake got his tickets to Smackdown it was one of the happiest moments he had had in a while. However, the recent crap direction the WWE had been going (Khali as champ, please) his joy was now shattered. It was to late to get a refund and selling them was out of the question, he decided to grin and bare it and go. Most of the night was boring, that was until they got to the divas match. It was another Torrie vs. Victoria match and it wasn't bad at all. Jake wondered why these two were on the brand without the title.

The match ended with Torrie scoring the win. Since the rest of the night was to a include a boring squash match, a pointless segment and something with Khali, Jake desided to take off. He ended up going through the wrong door and ended up in the back stage area. Just his luck the door could only be opened from the other side. He knew he had to get out before security hauled his ass out.

He walked along the hall, looking for the way out when he saw Torrie. She was wereing a two peace green outfit and watching a monitor, looking rather unhappy at what she was watching. Jake backed up, hoping to not get caught, when he knocked over a broom. This of course alerted Torrie to Jake's presents. "I'm sorry. I took a wrong turn and ended up here" Jake was in a panic, hoping Torrie wouldn't call security. " Don't worry. Look why don't you come with me quick. There is going to be a whole lot of people here in a second and I'm sure the last thing you want it to be dragged out of here kicking and screaming" Torrie took Jake's hand and lead him to what appeared to be a private dressing room. Torrie shut the door and looked back at Jake. "Uh thanks Miss Wilson"…. "Hey none of that Miss stuff, My name is Torrie, now would you be so kind as to tell me your name". "Uh its Jake". Torrie couldn't help but smile at how nervous Jake was.

Jake then remembered seeing Torrie up set before and asked why. "Oh, its pretty much how the show has been going. I'm on the brand with out the title for one thing. Another is the show in general, I mean look at who our champ is and how most of the company is going. Heck if it weren't for me getting a good rub from the ad department, I'd be going to TNA and convincing Victoria to join me. They might not have a belt yet, but at least for most part their heads aren't up their asses." Though Jake didn't watch TNA often, he knew she had a point and he was very sympathetic with Torrie. "I' sorry to hear that. You certainly deserve better." Why thank you." Torrie then walked over to the couch that Jake was sitting on and sat right next to Jake. Torrie could see that Jake got very tense "What's the matter? Never sat next to a beautiful woman before?" "No, of course not! It's just that I've never sat next to one that looks like you. Torrie once again smile and had a slight laugh as well "That was quite a corny line". "Maybe, but it was a honest one". "So tell me Jake, if your so dissatisfied with the product, why come down?" Jake explained how he ended up getting the ticket during a much more enjoyable period of Smackdown, but was unable to doing anything about it when the show sucked. Torrie felt sorry for Jake wasting his money. "That sucks. That's why I by at the stadium." "Good advice. The only enjoyable part was your match with Victoria and I'm not saying that to be corny again, it really was". "I'll make sure she knows." "Anyway, thank you for letting me hide hear. I'm sure the coast is clear."

Before Jake could leave, Torrie pulled him back down "You know what, you've been great company and it's a shame you wasted your money on a boring show and I can't believe I'm doing this" Torrie then proceeded to unzip her top "Wait what are you doing?!" "Like I said it was a shame for you to waste your money, so I'm going to remedy that" At this point Jake was in full panic mode "But.. You.. I" "Just relax and let me take care of everything". Torrie them finished removing her top and ,exposing her large breasts. She then did the same to her bottom and foot wear and now was completely nude. She then moved over and unzipped Jake's pants and pulled out his cock. "Not bad, not bad at all". Torrie then licking the tip slowly before taking it all in her mouth. Torrie's head bobbed up and down, slowly at first, but then increasing. Jake panic at this point was replaced by bliss "Holy shit! Oh man! I going to, going to"! Torrie knew what he was say and stop allow him climax.

Torrie got up "Its only fair that I get little in return". Jake didn't not need to be told twice. Taking off his close at near light speed, he placed his head between the legs of the now seated Torrie. He started lapping her nice wet pussy, digging his tongue deep into her, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" He kept up until she came. Jake then lifted his head up and looked at Torrie "You want to play with my tits?" Jake said nothing, instead crawled over and began to suck on her left breast while squeezing the right. He vigorously massaged her large tit with his mouth while Torrie stroked his head playfully. He then switched to the other breast and repeated. "Oh, you love my big tits, don't you. Their tasty, aren't they?" Jake then stopped and decided to go all out on Torrie's rack. He lustfully sucked, licked, and squeezed her large melons, before finally stopping.

Torrie then got up and went on all fours, launching her fine ass in the air. Jake then positioned and inserted his cock into Torrie's wet pussy. "Torrie, you have got one fine ass". "You like it, its all yours". On cue, Jake started to squeeze Torrie's lovely booty, all the while shoving his cock into her. After that, Jake decided that Torrie needed a few good spankings. Spank "Oh" spank "Oh yes" spank "Oh shit". It was time to finish. Jake increased his speed and force, until he finally cam inside Torrie "Oh fuck!"

Both then rested for a while before gathering their clothing "I guess I didn't waste a ticket after all.

Author's Notes: There you have it. I don't think it was bad for my first lemon. More stories to come. Feel free to comment.


	2. Much Appreactive

-1

Most Appreciative

Eric was so lucky. Not only had he gotten tickets to WWE Raw, but he got a backstage pass. After the show he was allowed to go backstage. He had the pleasure of socializing with the WWE Superstars and was on his way out when spotted someone sitting in the middle of the hall. It was Jillian Hall. Eric looked closer at her. She seemed to have a mixture of frustration and sadness. At first Eric didn't want to get involved, but curiosity got the better of him.

"Excuse me, Jillian". Jillian rose her head up to look at Eric. "I know its none of my business, but you look upset. Is everything alright?" Jillian's face bunched up and she almost started to cry "No, nothing is alright! No one cares about me! No one appreciates me or my work!" Eric was taken aback at Jillian's outburst "Now I sure that's not true." "No! Fucking management can't seem to figure out how to use me. I had a thing with the singing thing, but I lost that when I came to Raw. I was hoping to get a shot at the title, but I'm barely on the show. They don't even give me a spot on Heat. And just the other week JR kept confusing me with Beth Phoenix. Face it, no one gives a damn!"

Eric felt sorry for Jillian and decided to take her to her hotel. However, there was a problem when they got there. "What! What do you mean there aren't any rooms!" Jillian was upset to say the least. When she tried to find out what happened, the clerk at the counter said that the last room was booked to Maria. "I don't believe this. They would rather give the last room to a woman who makes Jessica Simpson look like Stephen Hawkings, then give it to me!" At this point Jillian was to the point of tears, when Eric spoke " You know you could use my room. I don't mind sleeping on the floor". "(Sniff) You'll do that for me?" " Sure, why not?"

They got to Eric's hotel room and started to get settled for the night. They both sat on the bed when Jillian spoke "I really want to thank you for this. I mean you don't even know me and your so nice to me." "Don't mention it. You looked like you need…." Before he could finish, Jillian started passionately kissing him. Eric then pulled back, shocked at what happened. "What are you doing!" "What did it look like?" "But we can't. I mean, your really vulnerable right now." Jillian started to break out again "I knew it, you don't care either!" "Now wait. That's not what I meant. I just feel the your in a weird place right now and really we should even…" Jillian just kept crying. Eric suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a huge lip lock, which she gladly returned.

After their kiss, the two started to remove each others clothing until both were in the nude. Eric, being a guy, instantly noticed Jillian's massive tits. "Oh you like these huh. Well don't worry, you'll have all the time in the world to play with them. But first I think I need a pick me up first, don't you think?" Eric nodded in agreement and laid Jillian on the bed and start to go at her pussy. "Holy shit! You sure ah how to ah eat a girl!" Eric ignored her and continued on until she finally came. "Oh my, that was amazing. Now I think you've earned the right to these!" Jillian said as she pointed to her huge breasts. Eric wasted no time at attacking Jillian's chest. There certainly was much to play with, a guy could spend hours exploring such big breasts. The both of them felt like they were in heaven.

"All right enough of that." Jillian got up and had Eric sit down. She then sat right down on his erect cock, shoving it in to she pussy. She started to bounce up and down on his cock. "Oh you like like me oh me, right?" "Oh yes Jillian" "Ah you ah appreciate me, right?" "Most defiantly." "Oh yes yes, your not just saying that ah ah because oh aha I'm fucking you?" "No, I really do." Jillian increased her speed, all the while Eric was sucking on her neck and playing with her breasts. Eventually, they both climaxed.

"I want you to fuck my tits." "Really"? "Yes. Go ahead and fuck my big tits". Eric laid Jillian down and positioned himself on her. He then placed his cock between her tits and started pumping them. Jillian took the opportunity to lick the tip when it came in range. Eric finally came all over her chest. Jillian went to the bathroom and cleaned it off. The two then fell asleep cuddled next to each other. Jillian smiled at the sleeping guy next to her. It was really nice to be appreacted.


	3. Win a Date

-1Win a Date

Rich could believe it. He actually won a contest, in this case, win a date with a diva. The diva in question was Candice Michelle. It was a shame it wasn't a real date. These thing usually had your evening going to rather tame settings and have bodyguards galore all around you, but hey at least it was a night out. He was to meet his "date" at 8 in front of his hotel. At 8 a limo pulled up and it door opened. Rich took that to mean to enter. He entered it to find Candice Michelle and two bodyguard who looked like the missing link at either side of her.

"Hello Rich. Congrats at winning the contest." "Thank you Candice. So were are we going?" "Oh some restaurant that WWE picked out. More that likely it will be boring." And so it was. It was a fancy snooty little place, were most of the menu you couldn't pronounce and the rest you wish you couldn't. The fact that the bodyguards weren't far away didn't help matters.

The pair left the restaurant and headed for the limo, when Candice turned to face the bodyguards "You know guys, why don't you go out for a while and I'll meet you back at my hotel." "But Miss Michelle, we're are under orders not to leave!" "I know, but you also won't want Vince to know that you upset the women's champion either, would you? Now, why don't you go out on me and I'll meet you later". The two guards reluctantly left their charge as Candice turned to face Rich. "Well that settled. Now lets go for a little ride". Candice dragged Rich, who was still surprised at what she did, into the limo. She then asked the driver to drive around town.

"Well, now that the storm troopers are gone, we can have a little fun. Want some wine"? Candice pored two glasses of wine, on for each of them. Rich desided to speak "So Candice, why did you volunteer for this date?" "I didn't really volunteer so much as I was sweet talked." What do you mean?" "Well Vince said that since I'm the champ and sort of the WWE's new sex symbol, they figured it would be a great opportunity to increase my standing as it were". Rich smiled at that. Opportunity was opportunity and you didn't want to lose it. "Though I can't believe how boring it would be, its like being in a maximum security prison."

Candice's eyes suddenly became mischievous and lustful. "You know, you've been a good sport about all of this." Well thank you." "And as such, I'm going to give you the thing that most guys hope to get when they try for these date a diva things." "What do you mean?" As if on cue, Candice disrobed, showing her amazing body. "Now why don't you do the same and then we can continue this date". Rich didn't need to be told twice as he did as Candice instructed. "Now why don't you bring that cock over here so I can have a real dinner". Candice went down on Rich, taking his entire cock into her mouth. She jerked her head around and licked it with her tongue. At this point Rich could barely form a thought as Candice gave him a mind numbing blowjob. Before he could cum, she stopped. "Wait, what are you doing?" "Now now, I don't think its far for me to get dinner, with out you getting a little." Candice laid Rich on his back and then sat down on his face. Rich began lapping up Candice's juicy pussy while digging his fingers into her nice round ass. Candice was moaning like there was no tomorrow. It was then Candice decided to go for seconds and began going at his cock, with Rich still going at her pussy. "I guess your now a two time champ, because you're a champion cocksucker!" Candice ignored Rich and resumed blowing him, while Rich returned to eating her out. In a matter of time, both of them very loudly came.

Candice then licked her lips and turned over to address Rich "Well that was a nice diner, time for desert. Sit up." Rich did as Candice said and sat up. Candice then straddled his lap, with his cock inside of her. She then started bouncing up and down with Rich sucking on her lovely tits, one of his hands on her back and the other squeezing her ass. The back of the limo was filled with Candice's load moans "Oh shit, oh fucking god!" Candice's moan just made Rich move vigorous, which made her moan even more. It didn't take long for them to cum, which once again did very, very loudly. Candice then started kissing Rich passionately "Now that's what a date is suppose to be."

Afterwards, the two got dressed as the limo pulled up to Rich's hotel. As Rich left the limo, Candice gave him one last kiss before closing the door and riding off. Of all the things that happen Rich knew one thing: The next time WWE does a Date a Diva contest, he is definably signing up.


	4. Proving Your Worth

Proving Your Worth

To say WWE's meet and greet things were a circus would be a understatement. The place was packed as packed could be. In a lot of places, you had a better chance of meeting someone's foot then meeting a WWE Superstar. Tim was lucky enough to be up front, away from the human carpet maker area. He got to the area with Edge, Matt Hardy, and Ashley Massaro.

For the entire time he mostly paled around with Edge and Matt, but didn't seem to mingle with Ashley, in fact he seemed to be deliberately ignoring her, a fact that Ashley herself seem to notice. The longer it went on, the more annoyed she seem to get.

The day ended and Tim felt satisfied that he got to meet some WWE wrestlers. He decided to take a back way through the storage area in order to in order to avoid the mob of people. He made a turn and ended up bumping into Ashley "Hey you're the guy I that was ignoring me up front!" Tim was slightly embarrassed that she knew that he was avoiding her, but before he could say anything, Ashley added "Why were you doing that? I didn't offend you, did I!" "Uh no its just…" "Just what!" "Its just I'm not interested." Ashley was of course upset "What do you mean not interested!" "Well, I think you're crappy in the ring, not very good on the mic, and as far as looks, your not very impressive."

All this made Ashley mad "I can't believe what you said, I have great skills." "Not from what I've seen." "I do so!" "Let it go, can't you take some honest criticism." After that, Ashley snapped. She pushed Tim against the wall and then unzipped his pants and proceeded to suck on his cock. Tim was very surprised at this turn of events as Ashley went all out on his member. Eventually Tim came to his senses and pushed her away.

"What the fuck are you doing!" "Proving how good I am." "By giving me a blowjob!" "How else was I suppose to, you don't see a ring here do you?" "No, but damn, you really can't take criticism." Before Tim could say or do anything, Ashley forcibly kissed him. The whole time she was kissing him, she was violently removing his clothing, before removing her own. "I'm going to fuck you until you except that I have good skills."

Ashley forced Tim to the floor and began straddling his cock. Tim couldn't stop her and eventually he didn't want to "Oh you like that, you fucker. I'm going to fuck your brains out". Tim started to play along with Ashley, first by squeezing her ass, then fondling her large tits. After they came, Ashley got up and faced Tim "Now I want you to fuck my ass." Tim forcibly grabbed Ashley's juicy ass and stuck his cock into it. He went slowly at first, but speed up after Ashley yelled at him to speed up "Oh you fucker, you ram my hot ass, I'll show you I can take this business!" It didn't take much more to make Tim cum, which he did all over her ass.

Ashley then turned and laid down "Now your going to fuck me like a jackhammer until I'm sore." Tim was more than willing to oblige as he stuck his cock into her wet pussy. He rammed her hard and fast, while also playing with her breasts "Oh you like playing with my big tits. Fuck me harder, damn it !" Tim did as he was told and quickly increased his ferocity. Both withdrew into mindless pleasure before finally cuming.

Both of them were completely exhausted from there rough session. "So, have you changed your mind about me?" "Well, I think I'm coming around?"

Author Notes: Sorry this one was so short. I promise my next one will be much longer


	5. The Groupie

-1The Groupie

Gabriel loved rock concert. So when a big rock show come to his little North Carolina town, he was thrilled. Most of the acts were great and he certainly had a good time. The next act was suppose to be a local band, but Gabriel didn't know who it could be. The announcer said that they were called the Luchadors. Gabriel thought he had herd the name before, but he could remember. The lead singer came on stage and Gabreil recognized her instantly. It was Lita. Now he knew were he had herd the name, this is the band Lita started after she retired from wrestling.

The band played, and in all honesty they weren't that bad. The last song played and the stage was set for the next act. Gabreil decided to go get some air and went outside. He went to the parking lot and lead on the side of a van. "Would you please not lean on my van please". Gabreil was startled by the voice and went to the back of the van to see who had spoke. He turned to see it was Lita. "Oh I'm sorry". "It's alright. Being in a cramped space in a stuffy building can make anyone tired". "I guess I'll leave" "No no, you can stay. I need the company." Gabriel say down next to Lita. "What's your name?" "Gabriel." "Nice name". "Um do you prefer Lita or Amy?" "I've been called Lita for so long, you might as well call me that."

"So Lita, how has life been treating you since you left wrestling?" "Oh fine. I certainly have more free time and less stress. I don't have any plans to return any time soon" "Oh that's a shame. The quality of women's wrestling has really gone down since you and Trish left". "Well thank you. It is a shame that they don't try harder down there". "There's always TNA". "True, but right now I want to move away from the ring".

Tim was curious as to why Lita was out here alone. She explained that she needed alone time and her band mates wanted to mingle with the big bands. "Any you didn't want to meet them!" "Nah. I have all the time to meet big rock stars. Besides I just wanted to hang alone. Well not alone, as you're here". "Besides, they would probably treat you like a common groupie and try to get into your pants. Though you are to beautiful to be a groupie". Lita had a smile a mile wide at that remark "Well thank you." "Hell most people would rather be your groupie". "Like you". "Yes. Wait what?"

Lita pulled Gabriel into the van and closed it behind them. "You know, why should I have my own groupie to "have a little fun" with". Lita then removed Gabriel's pants and grabbed his cock "Now your going to know what its like to be fucked by a rock star." Lita started to suck his cock, slowly at first, but eventually at maddening speed. She every so often stopped sucking to jerk it around a bit before resuming to suck it. Pretty soon, Gabriel came.

Gabriel removed the rest of his clothing and Lita removed all of hers "Holy shit!" "I bet you've been wondering for years what I looked like naked." " That would be a understatement". Lita laid down and allowed Gabriel to place his head between her legs and proceeded to lick her pussy. "Come on, your fucking a rock star. You can be a little more aggressive". Gabriel followed her wishes and went all out on her pussy "Oh oh oh that's aha a good boy". A few minutes later, Lita cam all over Gabriel's face.

Lita then went on all fours, which didn't take a genius to figure out what she wanted. Gabriel shoved his cock into Lita's soaked pussy and then started to spank her ass "That's a good boy. Spank my hot ass". "Shit Lita, you have a amazing fucking ass." "Damn right big boy." Gabriel kept pumping and spanking, before he went to squeezing her ass. That was all either needed before they both came.

"Now, I think its time for my rock star tits to be serviced". Gabriel then practically lunged towards Lita and began ravaging her tits. He was soon able to place his cock back into her and began pumping once more" Oh shit! You fucking stud, keep sucking on my tits!" Lita was moaning like crazy as Gabriel ravaged her body. Even after they both came, Gabriel was still playing with her breasts.

After they finished they both got dressed and planed to see the rest of the concert. When the concert finished, Gabriel felt something in his pocket. It was the address and room number of Lita's hotel room. Gabriel was wide eyed at this. A guess she really does like having a groupie.


	6. Servicing the CEO

-1Servicing the CEO

Though it cost him an arm and a leg, Josh was able to get into Universal Studios. To make his trip even better it that he was there during the tapings for TNA Impact. The first match was well done. The next match had Robert Roode vs. Chris Harris. It wasn't fact that Roode was a heel that Josh disliked him, it was the fact that he was for the most part freaking annoying that got him. I fact the only reason he like Roode coming out was that his so called CEO Traci Brooks would always be with him. The match ended with Roode winning and just as always Roode blamed Traci for his loss.

The show ended and Josh was leaving the Impact Zone when outside the door he spotted Traci leaning against the wall, looking quite pissed. Josh decided not to tempt fate and bother her. Unfortunately, he didn't watch were he was going and ended up falling flat on his face. Traci, see him fall, rushed right over. She saw that he had a cut on his forehead "Oh you poor thing. I better get you inside."

Traci brought him to a room in the Impact Zone and was able to help him. Luckily, it was just a scratch. When Josh came to, he was puzzled at to were he was. "Oh good, you're awake." Josh turned to the find the who had just spoken and was shocked to see Traci. "Wha what happened?" "Oh you tripped and took a nasty bump. You were bleeding a little bit too." "Well thank you. I guess I'll be going now." Traci was instantly curious. Most people, particularly men, would stay and practically drool over her. Josh leaving just like that was quite odd.

"Excuse me, but your just leaving?" "Yeah. Why?" "Its just that when most men meet me, they don't run for the door. Not to overrate myself, I never get such a reaction from guys." Josh felt sorry for his behavior "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to insult you or anything its just that I saw you outside and you looked mad, so I didn't want to get on your bad side." "Well, I guess that would have been a good thing. You wouldn't want to be in my path at the time. Well I guess you should be on your way."

Before Josh left however, "Um Traci, if you don't mind me asking, why were you so pissed?" "Oh, well I take it you saw what happened out in the arena. Well I just got so pissed that Roode has to take his loss out on me. It isn't my fault the moron wasn't paying attention. He should be thanking me that I even put up with his sorry ass." "Hey I totally agree with you. You're the only reason anyone cares when he comes out." Traci liked the complement, even though it wasn't the first time she had herd it.

Traci decided that after all the crap she had put up with in last few weeks, she decided that she deserve to end the day with a bang "You know since that I went to all the trouble of patching you up, the least you could do is return the favor." "What do you mean?" "Well you see I have little stress and you'd be perfect to relieve me of it." Traci pressed her lips to Josh's and Josh, at first surprised, returned it in kind. The two then disrobed.

"Here's the deal: As long as you service me correctly, my body is all yours. Understood?" Josh nodded in agreement. Traci then commanded him to kneel down. Traci then positioned her pussy in front of his face. Josh of course proceeded to eat her out, which he did with incredible vigor. Traci looked down with lust filled eyes as Josh ate her out.

Josh then stopped, leave Traci puzzled "What are you doing?" "I just fulfilling our deal." Traci grinned, knowing that he was right "Now I want you to suck the shit out of my cock." Traci was more than happy to comply, as she placed his cock into her mouth. Rather than go fast, she went slow, but clamp down on it. Every time she went down on it, she took the time to wrap her tongue around it. Pretty soon, Josh came.

Traci then turned her back to Josh "Why don't you keep going and ram the cock into me." Josh did as he was told ad inserted his cock into her awaiting pussy. He then proceeded to fondle he enormous tits. "Oh I knew I was going to have fun with you" Traci said has she was starting to be over come with pleasure. The fondling and pumping lasted a few more minutes before both of them came.

Traci turned around face Josh and goaded him to come over. Josh reinserted his cock into Traci and started to ram her once more. He then proceeded to suck on her massive tits "Oh that's a good boy. You fucking like my big tits. Their all yours." Josh felt like he was in heaven, here fucking and sucking this busty babe. Eventually both of their ecstasies were ended when they finally came.

Traci looked over at Josh "I think its time to seal this deal. I want you to fuck my tits." "I was hoping you'd ask." Josh positioned himself above Traci and began to pump her tits. Both positively loved this. It did take long for Josh to cum.

Both redressed. After she got dressed, Traci gave Josh a deep kiss "Well, that was my kind of deal making."


	7. Shopping for a Talia Doll

-1Shopping for a Talia Doll

The mall was huge. And with a huge mall comes a lot of people. Drake wasn't there for anything in particular. He looked for some video games, which sucked. He looked for some comics, which were sub-par. And he finally ended up in the video store.

He looked around at the movies and didn't see anything the struck his fancy. Out of the corner of his he noticed a rather lovely woman. She was blond, well proportioned with a nice rack and a sweet round ass, as well as a sexy tattoo on her right ankle. A myriad of dirty thoughts came into his head. The young woman turned and immediately Drake focused elsewhere to avoid embarrassment.

The woman did see him looking and walked over to him "I saw you." Drake was startled by the surprise, which turned into embarrassment when he realized that he had been found out. The woman gave a slight laugh "Don't worry cutie. Your not the first to check me out. My names Talia." "Mines Drake." "Hello Drake. Any good movies?" "Nah. Most of these suck. Truth be told, I haven't seem much at this mall that I really want. "Except me right?" Just then Drake turned bright red, which got Talia giggling "Why don't we go to the food court and get a bite?" "Great. At least I can buy one thing today".

The two arrived at the food court and got some pizza. "So Drake, what do you do for a living?" "I do some marketing for the local TV station. Quite a nice little niche I got there. How about you?" "I'm a professional wrester." Drake was surprised at this "You're a wrestler?!" "Yeah, why?" "Oh its just I'd never peg you as one, your far too pretty. And I don't recognize you from anywhere." "Well thank you. I mostly wrestle in the indy circuit. Though I did have match on Heat against Victoria once." Just then, Talia got an idea "You know what, why don't you come with me."

Talia brought Drake to a walk way area that was behind the stores of the mall. Drake was curious as to why they were there "Uh Talia, won't we get caught being back here?" "Oh don't be a worry wart. We're far enough so we won't be herd" "Be herd?" "Well we are in a mall, so here's your item: Your own Talia Doll."

Talia undressed and her body was better than Drake first thought. He knew he had a chance to make his dirty thoughts he had before true. Drake took off his clothing and began to eat her awaiting pussy. Talia started to pet him on the head and talk sexually "Oh, you impatient boy. Not even home yet and you start playing with your new toy". Drake pushed his tongue deeper into her damp pussy, until she came.

Drake got up and without a word, Talia went down and started to give Drake a amazing blowjob. As she sucked his cock, Talia moved her head around which only added to the pleasure "Shit Talia, you know how to work it." Talia didn't respond. Instead, she simply increased her "playing" until Drake blew his load.

Talia then turned around and placed her hands on the wall "Why don't you stick me up?" "Oh no. I want to see what other options my Talia Doll has." Drake then went down towards her rear and started to lick and grope her lovely ass. Talia was in second heaven as Drake assaulted her booty "Oh fuck baby. You love my hot ass don't you. Yeah you play with my fucking hot ass!" Drake then stopped and stood up "Now I'm going to fuck your beautiful ass." "Oh baby, that's what I want to hear. You just fuck my ass to your hearts content." Drake did as just that. He slowing placed his cock into her ass and started to pump. "Oh shit. That's ah it. You like mm my ass don't you? You just fuck my hot ass." Drake continued to do so, increasing his speed slightly "Oh Talia baby, you have the hottest ass I have ever seen." "Damn straight!" Within a few more minutes he came.

Talia turned to face Drake. She position her leg near his waste. Drake knew what she wanted and grabbed hold of her leg. Talia jumped up and grabbed his neck, while her grabbed her other leg. He placed his cock into her pussy and started to bounce her up and down. He started to squeeze her hot ass and took the time to suck on her bouncing breasts. In the fullness of time the both of them loudly came.

Talia looked at Drake and smiled "Well how did you like your Talia Doll?" "I can honestly say it is the best toy I have ever had".


	8. A List Intern

-1A List Intern

Sam had just landed the job of a life time. He had been excepted to be a intern for the WWE. He had been a wrestling fan for years and the chance to work for the WWE was a absolute dream. The only thing wrong is that he hadn't met any WWE superstars. He had been stuck in the offices the whole time he had been there. Little did he know he was going get the ultimate superstar experience.

"Sir we simply haven't found anyone appropriate." "Well you better find someone. We can't let her run around to go God knows were, or do you remember the last time!" Sam looked to find out who was yelling. He looked around to see it was the chairman himself Vince McMahon. He was currently in a argument with Jim Ross "Why can't we just tell her off." "Because, she's suppose to be a big A list starlet. She has a image to maintain." Just then Vince noticed Sam was listening in "You there." Sam was scared shitless. He just knew that he was going to get fired "I'm sorry Mr. McMahon. I just over herd you and…" "What's your name kid?" "Ah Sam sir. I'm one of the new interns." "Come here Sam". Sam did as Vince asked, nervous as hell that he was going to get the ax. "How would you like to earn some credit for your internship?" "Oh sure. What would you like me to do?" "Well, one of divas needs to be, how should I put this, contained for a while, and I need someone to make sure that she doesn't get to wild." "I guess I can do that. If you don't mind me asking, which diva is it?" "Melina."

Sam was told to pick up Melina at her hotel. WWE had given him a company car, a Lincoln Continental, to pick up Melina. She was waiting outside when he pulled up "It's about time. I was freezing out here. You must be Sam. Look I don't have time for a lot of talk, just get me to the club." Sam was quite agitated by Melina's rudeness. But a job was a job and he certainly wanted to keep his job. He took her to the club and she immediacy ditched him.

Sam had spent most of the night sitting at the table. Melina eventually came over "Oh Sam" Yes." "Get me a Vodka Tonic!" Sam did as he was told and got her the drink "This isn't the right drink, I'll be drunk in no time! This is why Vince had you tag along with me and your giving me this shit! Get me another!" Sam did as he was told and got her a drink that she wanted, even though he did that the first time.

After the club, Melina wanted to go shopping. When she didn't have enough money, she forced Sam to pay, which had cleaned him out. She then spent he rest of the time either going on about herself or berating Sam for not listening.

They eventually reached her hotel and she insisted that he walk her to the door with her stuff. "Well that its for me. Be seeing you." "Hold it! Aren't you going to bring me stuff in?" "No." "Hey I'm in charge here and I say you will!" With that Sam could not take anymore "You know what, you are nothing more than a bitch. You are stuck up, bratty, and a total pain in the ass!" "How dare you talk to me like that! I could have you caned like that!" "Go ahead. Vince may give me a promotion for having the guts to tell you off. Why do you think he gives you a handler? Because he sick of your shit behavior!"

Melina was at a loss for words. She tried to say something, but all she could do was mumble and stutter. Finally she just started crying. Sam however wasn't fazed by this "Oh boo-hoo. What's a matter, little Miss A list can't handle her own medicine?" "Shut up! I don't deserve to be treated like that!" "Like hell! All the crap you given me, you deserve worse! Anyone who doesn't practically go down on you, you treat like then like shit!" "What the hell chose of words is that!? I'll have you know that many men and even some women would love to go down on me!"

Sam rolled his eyes at Melina's comment "I didn't mean literally." "I know that. Regardless, they do." " I didn't know that many people were that desperate for pussy." "Oh yeah. I bet if I offered it, you'd be eating me out in a second." "Don't kid yourself." In that instant, Melina dropped her pants and panties and taunted Sam with her lovely cunt. "What the fuck are you doing!?" "I'm offering. So get over here." "Are you insane!" "What, you got the guts to tell me off, but not enough to eat me out?" "I'll show you who's got the guts."

Sam then went down and started licking Melina's pussy hard. He went until nearly his entire mouth was in her. "Oh that's it you bastard. I told you you'd be eating me out in a second if I offered". Sam said nothing and continued to eat the A list diva.

So after he stopped "What are you doing?" "You think I'm going to eat you out and not get anything in return?" Sam then dropped his pants. "You want me to suck your cock? Well forget it. I'm not putting your dirty dick in my mouth". "Wait. I do you, but you don't do me?" "Yeah. Besides allowing you to eat me out is pleasure enough." "Bullshit! Your going to give me a blowjob or I'll make you, you bitch. Now get over here!" "Oh yeah. Well fine, I'll suck your dirty cock".

Melina went down and began to suck the hell out of Sam's member. As good as it was, Sam wanted more. He grabbed her head and forced it down as well as thrusting is cock into her mouth. At first Melina was taken by surprise, but then got with it and seemed to enjoy it. After the intense suck fest, Melina removed her head and let Sam cum.

Sam them pulled Melina up "Now I want those A list tits." Melina smiled a mile wide smile "Oh you want my big A list tits, huh"? "Oh yeah, I want those big tits". "Well, since I'm feeling generous…" Melina then removed her top and exposed her lovely breasts. She then insistently removed Sam's shirt and both were now completely nude. Sam then laid Melina down on the bed and then played with her big mounds. He sucked on the center and licked them all over. "Good boy. You like my perfect tits." "I wouldn't call them perfect, but they are A list." "Damn right." Sam them push her tits together and stuck his tongue in between them. Melina squealed in delight at his tongue play. So it was over.

" Now I want to fuck that hot, wet pussy of yours." "What makes you think I'll let you do that? What makes you so deserving of putting your cock in me?" "Me sucking the shit out of you does." "Good answer." Melina then went on all fours and placed her pussy into position. Sam didn't hesitate. He went in at full force and bump the hell out of Melina. "Holy shit! You don't fucking nit pick do you?" Sam didn't say anything and just kept fucking. "You like my ass, don't you?" Sam looked down "Oh yes, I love that A list ass. In fact, I think it needs a spanking." Sam raised his and started to spank Melina's ass. "Oh (spank) oh my (spank) shit (spank) fuck (spank)!" After he stopped spanking, he grabbed Melina's tits and started to squeeze, while pumping her even harder. Finally, he came all over her ass. Melina collapsed from exhaustion. Sam then tucked her in and dressed. He decided that it was best not to be here in the morning.

The next day, Sam came to work, not knowing what would happen concerning Melina. Vince then came to the office and asked Sam to come forward "Sam, Melina has told me that you did a wonderful job last night. In fact, she has asked if you could be her escort again the next time she needs it and I have said yes. Keep up the good work." Sam could believe it. The last thing he saw before sitting down at his desk was Melina across the room giving him a air kiss.

Author Note: I maybe doing stores with women I have done already. I don't know when yet. Regardless, keep reading and reviewing.


	9. Cyber Space Slam

-1Cyber Space Slam

Chat rooms are the modern way to socialize. Millions of people go online just to go on to chat rooms to bullshit, exchange notes or ideas and even items of a romantic nature. James had found the latter. His user name was Cybershark 20. His online lady was Sofine 29. The two had a great relationship. They talk, exchanged dirty jokes, discussed the future, that sort of thing.

James went online after a night out and sure enough Sofine 29 was online. James decided to talk first "So my friend, how was your day?" "Oh just another heretic Monday a work. It was brutal as usual." "Hey you never did tell me what you d for a living." "Well its sports related, lets leave it at that." James was both annoyed and intrigued by his online friend's mysterious nature. She told him very little about herself. Today, James was going to change that "You know after all this time, you haven't really told me much about yourself." "Well, I kind of have my reasons." "Well at least tell me what you look like." "Well, I'm 5'4", brown hair, D Cup breasts and the nicest ass in the world." James was taken aback by the last two, but kind of pleased.

James decided to take a rather risky move "Hey, I know this is a little forward, but would it be possible to meet up". "Meet up? I really don't think that's a good idea (user log off)." James was embarrassed. He had potentially lost a friend, a good friend at that. James decided to log off.

The next day James logged on, not really expecting to her to be online. Lucky for him he was wrong "Hey Cybershark. I'm sorry about yesterday. I just feel that if we met, it might ruin things. Tell you what, lets meet at the mall this afternoon." James was pleased that he could met his friend and all was not lost.

James arrived at the mall. He looked around to see if he could recognize her. Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder "You wouldn't be Cybershark 20, would you?" James turned to see the source of the voice and was awe struck by it "Wait, you're Mickie James!" "Yep that's me, pleasure to meet you". James could believe it. His online friend was a former WWE women's champion.

The two of them started to talk. James was very curious about why Mickie was scaried to meet him "Well, look at me. I'm a WWE diva. A fan meeting me could be quite overwhelming. I didn't want you to be intimidated". "Oh don't worry. I was surprised, but not intimidated." Then Mickie got up "Hey why don't we go back to your place?" "My place?" "Yeah. I would like to see the place were you talk to me for hours on end." James decided that he didn't have anything to lose and decided to do as Mickie asked.

The two arrived at James' house and Mickie was very taken at the rustic nature. Her tour eventually lead her to James' computer room "Oh, so hear is the infamous computer." "Yep. This is were I chat with you, work on my job assignments…" "Look at porn." "What! No, nothing like that." "Oh, that's a shame." "Huh?" "Just teasing. I wouldn't care if you did. In fact, I'd be turned on if you did." James was dumbfounded to see the least.

James sat down at his desk and turned on his computer. "Why don't you find a chair and sit down." Instead of doing what James asked, Mickie sat on James' lap, much to his surprise "Don't get any ideas. I just don't like being a back seat web surfer."

James went online showed Mickie a bunch of internet gems, which Mickie made note of. They even went on some wrestling sites and Mickie laughed at some of the stuff people put on there. Mickie then turned around and smiled "My my. You certainly can hold out can't you?" "Huh?" I can feel your cock through my skirt. I'm surprised it took this long to wake up." " I'm sorry!" "It's alright. With all the porn you see, I probably isn't the first time over hear." "Back to that huh?" "Well, why not? In fact, why don't I make it easier for it."

Mickie stood up slightly and pealed off her skirt and then her panties "Mickie, what the hell are you doing!?" "All the months we have talk have been great. You are the one of the nicest guys I have meant. Even when you found out who I was you didn't get freak out and you didn't try and take advantage of me. As far as I'm concerned, you have earned this." Mickie continued to disrobe, removing her top. James then followed suit.

Mickie sat on James' legs, which then James started to go at her breasts "Typical computer nerd, gets a naked chick and goes right for the tits." " I can't help it. Their so huge and inviting, I have to have them." James continued to go at her big breasts, sucking at them like they were the last breasts he was ever going to have. Mickie sat there, moaning like crazy.

After James finished, Mickie got up enough to show off her perfect ass "My god Mickie, that is the greatest ass I have ever seen." "Its all yours." Mickie placed her legs between James' legs and the edge of the chair, as well as placing her hands on the floor for support. James bent down and started to licked all over Mickie's ass and pussy. James was like a kid with a sucker and Mickie was in positive bliss.

Mickie then got up and grabbed the mouse "What are you doing?" "Spicing things up." Mickie logged on to some porn sights of various types, even downloading movie clips. Mickie placed James' cock into her pussy and started to bounce up and down on it. The whole time Mickie went from site to site, while James grabbed Mickie's bouncing breasts and played happily with them. It didn't take much longer for them to both cum.

"Mickie, I want more of your perfect ass." "As you wish. But first lets find something with a bit more flavor." Mickie then left the porn sites and went to sites that had pictures of WWE divas. Mickie then inserted James' cock into her ass. She jumped slowly at first, but then increased the speed. She then went from picture to picture of the divas, fingering herself while James pumped her ass "I bet you wouldn't mind doing this to them, would you?" "Oh I wouldn't mind at all." "Good. I'll have to discuses it with them." After a while, James cam in Mickie's ass, much to her delight.

Afterward, Mickie turned and placed her back on the computer desk. James took the mouse cord and bound Mickie's arms together. He then inserted his member back into her pussy and began thrusting. James took the opportunity to suck on Mickie's giggling tits when he had he chance. Before long, it was all over. Mickie and James got dressed and engaged in a passionate kiss. The next mourning, James went to his computer and checked his mail, it had one message "Today, we use my computer."


	10. Dream Come True Next Door

-1The Dream Come True Next Door

College was over for the year and Vic couldn't be happier. Granted he had to move back in with his parents for the summer, but since he planned to be busy most of the time, it didn't matter.

Shortly after he returned, he woke up one mourning to find the house strangely quiet. Vic looked at the table and found a note which said "We went out for a while and will be gone most of the day. Take the time to say hi to the new neighbor." Vic was delighted to have house to himself. He looked at the part that mentioned new neighbor. A bunch of moving trucks had showed up yesterday and the new owner was suppose to be here today. Vic figured he should at least go and see what the person was like. After having breakfast, he went to introduce himself.

He casually walked up to the door and knocked. After a few seconds the door opened. Vic was speechless at the heavenly sight of the person who opened the door. After a moment he realized that it was Trish Stratus. Vic had trouble collecting himself to say anything, a quite frankly, looked kind of awkward. "Um, can I help you?" Vic finally was able to get his head together and speak "Uh, I'm your neighbor, my name is Vic. I just stopped to say hi." "Oh, well hi, I'm Trish." "I know." "Wrestling fan?" "Yep." "Well thanks. Would you like to come in?" Vic could believe it. Trish Stratus was his new neighbor and she was asking if he would come inside her house. This was to good to be true. He eagerly excepted.

There wasn't much to the house as most of the stuff was still in boxes. A couch and a few chairs were all that was really out. They both sat down on the couch. Vic still couldn't believe this was happening. Trish had in a mini-fridge next to the couch some soda which she offered to Vic, would took it. "So Vic, what are you doing other then looking like a dork in front of your neighbor's house?" Vic was taken aback by Trish's chose of words, but as they were accurate, he didn't mind "Well, I'm a college student. I just move back home for the summer." "Ah, summer vacation. Always a good time. I guess your going to busy with parties and all that fun shit." "That's right. What have you been doing since you've retired?" "Oh this and that. I'm still trying to break out into the entertainment business."

Vic once again was awe struck. This was in the opinion of every male wrestling fan as the most perfect woman on Earth. He had had more than one sexual fantasy about the blond diva and would give just about anything for one night with her. But as unbelievable as what was going one was, Vic knew that that wasn't going to happen. "So Trish were are the movers?" "There are none. I, sadly, have to do this all by my lonesome." "That sucks. You wouldn't mind if I help you?" Oh, I could impose on you. Besides, I'm sure that you have a lot of things to do." "Ok. But can I use your bathroom before I go?" "Sure, its right down the hall."

Vic was now horny as hell. He needed to quickly relieve himself, so he whipped out his cock, pointed it at the toilet, and stated to jerk off. However he was far to distracted to realize that he didn't close the door and the fact that he took a little too long with his hand job. "What the hell are you doing!?" Vic turned, still expose, to see Trish standing the doorway. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I just couldn't help it!" "Calm down. You know, I knew lots of guys jerked off to me. But you're the first to actually do it in my house." "I'm sorry. I'll just go." "Wait there. Come with me."

Trish brought Vic back to the couch. "You know Vic, being a wrestler hasn't given me much opportunity in the love department and even after I retired, I haven't had the time." "What are you saying?" "I'm saying that your not the only one with a itch to scratch." Trish started to disrobe and in no time was naked in all her glory. To Vic, it was the greatest thing he had ever seen. "I bet you've always dreamed about this." "That is a understatement." "Well my friend, your about to engage in your greatest dream."

Trish leaned over and started to lick Vic's still exposed cock. She just teased him for a while before taking in all into her mouth. She sucked it like a pro, not once giving pause. Vic could even once form a single thought. Before long, Vic came. Trish laid on her back and opened her legs. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she wanted. Vic started lapping her pussy like mad "Oh fuck! That's it, fucking eat me! I want you to fulfill every fantasy you've ever had with me!" Vic had every intention to do so, as he stick the whole length of his tongue into her, tasting her sweet juices. She came a little while after.

"Ok, what else do you want to do to me?" Vic knew exactly what he wanted "I want those big fucking tits of yours." "Why does that not surprise me?" Vic went all over Trish's perfect tits. Vic was going to make the best of having her big melons all to himself. "Holy shit!" was all Trish could utter as Vic made her chest his personal playground.

"Now, I want a peace of your fine ass." Trish was more than happy to oblige as she went on all fours and place her rear into position. First Vic played with her ass a little by kissing, licking and sucking. He then got up and placed his cock into her wet pussy. He wasted no time in fucking her "Shit Trish, you are the perfect woman! I don't think I could fuck another chick after this." "Thank you." Vic first squeezed, then spanked her ass. Trish moaned like mad at the attention. Trish could take no more and came all over his cock.

Before Trish could get her head together, Vic placed his cock into her ass. "Oh shit! I wasn't expecting you to do that." "Well you said any fantasy. If you want me to stop…" "No, no. Your already in, might as well stay." Vic started to pump her wonderful rump. This was the best ass he had ever been in. Trish was loving every minute of it. Vic took the opportunity to grope Trish's tits "It just amazes me how many guys want my tits." Vic continued until he came all over her ass.

Vic had one more thing in mind before he finished "I want to fuck your tits" "Again with those, huh? Not a problem." Trish turned on her back and pressed her tits together. Vic inserted his member in between them and began pumping. Both smiled in delight at their current play. Trish even licked the tip when it came in range. Vic cam in a short while. Both then engage in a lust filled make out session and redressed. Vic went home, still not believing what happened.

The next day, Vic got up and greeted his parents before placing himself in front of the TV. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Vic's mother answered. Vic went to see who it was and was surprised to see it was Trish. Vic's mother turned to face Vic "Oh Vic, you're here. Our new neighbor Trish needs some help unpacking. Could you please help her with her things?" Vic was dumbstruck as Trish gave him a flirtatious wink.


	11. road side

-1Road Side

If there was one thing Alex hated was long company trips, mostly because he had to drive the whole way. The places the meeting were usually to close to warrant plane travel, but still far enough to need to use a motel at least twice. Today was one of those and it was soon as it was nearing sunset.

Just then he saw a car on the side of the road with the hood up. Alex could see that someone female was working in it. She was wearing cut off jean shorts and possibly had the nicest ass Alex had ever seen. Normally he wouldn't pull over and help having herd too many horror stories, but he was so agitated by the long trip he decided to throw caution to the wind.

As he pulled over, the woman reacted. Alex got out and faced her. She was tall, but not incredibly so. She was blond, had a pretty face and a rack that matched her ass in beauty. The woman walked over to Alex, with a slight aura of understandable caution. Alex was the first to speak "Need a little help"? The woman replied "Yeah. My car broke down and I not very mechanically inclined. I really need to get to the air port by 6." "I'm sorry, but its past 6." The woman was now distraught "Man, my boss is going to be pissed. I had to be there early to prepare for tomorrow." Alex tried to calm her down "Take it easy. Look, lets find you a motel, you can call your boss to explain, then call a tow to take care of your car and get some rest. I'd be will to take you, I have to shack up for the night myself" "Oh thank you!"

The two got into Alex's car and drove off. The woman turned towards Alex " My name is Torrie" "Alex" "Pleasure to meet you. So Alex, why do you need to a motel." Alex really didn't want to go into it, but for the sake of conversation, he decided to go along "Well the ad firm I work for had me go to meeting that is to close to need a plane, but I still need to travel to long way. So how about you? Were do you work that requires you to be there so early"? "I'm a pro wrestler." With that a expression of shock went over Alex's face "You're a wrestler! No way! You don't look like a wrestler". "Yeah I get that often."

The two eventually reached a motel and got a two bed room. Torrie first called Vince and then called mechanic to get her car. She was told it could be fixed by morning. Alex took the phone and ordered some pizza. The two spent the night eating pizza, watching T.V., and chatting. Torrie finished her last piece "I really like to thank you for helping me." Alex gulped his pizza to answer " Don't mention it" "No no. I you deserve a reward." " That's alright, I don't need it. I make more than enough." Torrie gave slight laugh "Well that's good that your financially secure, but I had something else in mind.

Torrie stood up and took off her shirt reveling her bra encased breasts. Alex of course knew what she wanted and started to strip as well. Both were know nude. Torrie went right for his cock. First she massaged it a little before taking the majority of it into her mouth.. Alex moaned in delight as the blond blew him hard "Holy fuck Torrie, you give amazing head!" Torrie ignored him and continued. However she stopped "You know it isn't far that you get all the licking". Torrie laid Alex on to the bed and laid on him in the 69 position. Alex was looking straight at Torrie's ass and pussy "Oh Torrie, I wanted to have thing ass the moment I saw it." Torrie said nothing as she resumed sucking on his cock. Alex started to eat out her pussy and massaging her ass. Alex was amazed at how soft her ass was. The two continued on until they climaxed.

Torrie stood up and looked at Alex "Since you want my ass so much, by all means". Torrie went on all fours and stuck her ass in the air. Alex wasted no time and stuck his cock into her ass. Torrie winced in pain at first. Alex pumped her ass and the pain went away, replaced by pleasure. Torrie was almost in the state of mindlessness at what Alex was doing to her. Alex squeezes Torrie's soft buns as he fucked her ass. A few seconds went before Alex cam all over Torrie's ass. Torrie panted a little before collecting herself "Oh you really liked my ass, didn't you? Well there is still more of me to play with".

Torrie laid Alex down again and straddled his cock. She jumped up and down on the erect shaft. Her tits bounced as she jumped on his cock. Alex was mesmerized by Torrie's bouncing breast, so much so that he had to have them. He immediately grabbed and squeezed her tits "You like my tits huh"? "Oh yes, I love your big beautiful tits". Torrie then got a idea. She pulled Alex's hands of her breasts and then went down so her breasts were at level with his face. Alex then started to suck on her tits "That's right, suck on my big tits like their candy". Alex did just that, all the while still fucking her wet pussy. All this stimulation was more than either could take and they both cam hard.

Alex then laid Torrie on her back and straddled her chest. Torrie pressed her tits on his cock, which then he began to fuck her tits. Torrie moaned in pleasure as Alex kept pumping her breasts. Shortly after Alex cam over her tits. The two then collapsed asleep.

The next morning, they both got cleaned up and dressed. They went to get Torrie's car and went to the airport. They got to the terminal and faced each other "Again Alex, thank you for everything." "No, thank you". Torrie gave him a light kiss and slipped something into his pocket before heading toward her plane. Alex took out the paper. It was a WWE schedule which showed that they were coming to his town in a few weeks. Alex got a pleased smile on his face before heading to a ticket counter.


	12. Serving the Champ

-1Serving the Champ

It was Bound for Glory in Atlanta and the show was over. After the show, TNA organized a big out with the wrestlers and a few people who go the backstage passes. Kevin was fortunate enough to get one of those passes. He and the rest of the fans were star struck to meet all the wrestlers.

He finally decided to sit down and rest after rubbing shoulders with everyone. He looked around and drank his beer. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Kevin turned to see that the voice belong to the current and first TNA women's champion, Gail Kim "Oh no, go right ahead." Gail sat down and pretty much did what Kevin was doing.

The two sat there for a while, until Gail decided to break the boredom "What did you think of the show"? "It was fucking awesome and congratulations on being the first champ." "Thank you. It nice to being in a division that isn't all tits and ass." Kevin could concur with that. Though being a guy he did enjoy that once and a while, but having it non stop was just annoying "I hear ya. That shit gets old after a while." "Don't get me wrong, once and while is fine and I don't mind showing my goods, but man its isn't necessary all the fucking time". It didn't surprise him that Gail would be upset about that aspect of women's wrestling. He would be surprised if most women wrestlers are sick of that shit.

The two sat there for a little while longer until Gail got up "Excuse me, I have to get a little air. You don't mind do you?" "No, not at all. You wouldn't mind so company, would you?" "Sure, I guess that'd be alright." Gail with Kevin behind her left the room and went to the greater backstage area.

Gail sat down on a large crate and took a deep breath "Glad to get out of there. It was getting far to stuffy in there." "Are you sure it alright to be out here with everyone back in the hall." Gail got a rather strange smile on her face "What are you implying?" "That being here without supervision might get us in trouble. And yes maybe me

Being dragged here by a hot, busty Asian woman might raise some questions." Gail started to giggle a bit at the statement. She then took Kevin's hand and dragged him to the women's locker room. Kevin was puzzled at why they were here.

"Uh Gail, is it al right for me to be here?" "Don't worry, the girls already got their stuff. As to why I pulled you in here, I wanted to celebrate my title win in private and you happen to the lucky guy to help me." Kevin was confused at what Gail said until she started to strip her clothes. Kevin was completely hypnotized by the exotic form that was before him. Gail looked up at Kevin "Well what you waiting for, don't you want to serve your women's champion?" Kevin silently nodded. "Well come and get it".

Kevin went right for Gail's lovely tits and sucked and licked like a mad man. Gail squealed in delight as Kevin played with her tits. After a few minutes, Gail removed Kevin from her chest "Now, why don't you let me have a turn?"

Gail knelled down and unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. Gail immediately shoved it in her mouth and began sucking the life out of it. Kevin was barely able to speak "Holy shit! This is the best blowjob ever!" Gail said nothing and continued to suck on Kevin's member. She then stopped and finish by jerking him off until he came.

Gail then stood up and position Kevin horizontally on the bench. She then positioned herself over Kevin until he was facing her pussy. Without a word, Kevin started to lick Gail's pussy, while caressing her wonderful ass. Gail was loving every minute of the assault on her lower end "Damn, I love your fucking tongue." Kevin kept on licking while playing with Gail's ass "Oh you love my ass, do you?" Kevin said nothing "I'll take that as a yes."

Gail got up and pulled up Kevin "I want you to fuck my ass". Kevin's eyes got as big saucers "Are you serious!?" "What's the matter, don't you want to disappoint your women's champ?" Kevin shook his head "Good. Now your women's champ demands you fuck her ass." Gail bent over, her ass in the air. Kevin then put his cock inside Gail's waiting ass. It was instant gratification for both "Holy shit Gail! Your ass is fucking tight"! Gail could only moan as Kevin pumped her sweet rear. Eventually he increased the speed and began slapping her ass "That right Kevin (slap) Love my fucking ass (slap)!" "This ass is perfect." Why do you (slap) think I wear the booty shorts!" After a while Kevin slowed down and gave a few hard thrusts before cumming all over Gail's ass.

Gail then got dressed and addressed Kevin "Well that was one hell of a celebration. I better get back, people are probably wondering were I am. Now if anyone asks, you wondered off and I happen to find you and chat you up". Kevin nodded in agreement as Gail left. Kevin couldn't believe what happened. But I knew on thing: The next time a knockout won the belt, he should be there.


	13. I Want Candy

-1I Want Candy

There are a few people who would say that working concessions at a arena would be pretty sweet. It may not pay the best, but there is always a chance of both getting tickets for latter events as well as getting to meet athletes or who ever would be part of a certain event. Grant would not be one of those people. Not only didn't he get any tickets, but most of event were such that he didn't want to meet anyone that was a part of event.

To make matters worse he had to get to arena and set up early, very early, as in several hours from the event and no one else there. He didn't even know what the event was and he didn't care, he just hated being there so early and the fact that he be there until after the show was over made it even worse.

He had finally got the various candies out when he herd a feminine voice say hello. Grant was in no mood for anyone and didn't care why someone else was here. He stood up to address the unwanted visitor when he finally saw who it was. It was a rather attractive woman. In fact Grant knew who it was: Candice Michelle. Then it hit him that maybe this was a wrestling event.

Candice was the first to break the silence "I hope I'm not intruding, but I saw you setting up and I am pretty hungry for a snack." Grant finally got over his daze to speak "Uh sure, what would you like?" "How about a Snickers". Grant gave her the Snickers as she gave him the money.

Grant was curious as to what Candice was here "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" "Well there is a wrestling event here." Well that solved that riddle, but that wasn't completely what Grant wanted to know "No, why are you here now. I mean, I'm here because my dick boss made me come in early." "Well the WWE wants me to work out all the "ring kinks" as it were, so I'm here to do that". Seems like a good reason. "I'm sorry to here that you had to come in so early." That's only the half of it, I got to stay until the end of the show". Candice cringed at that statement. She couldn't stand having to stay there for so long, it would drive her nuts "Well I guess your lucky I'm here to relieve some of your boredom". Grant guessed so, there certainly were worse people that could keep him company.

Candice unwrapped her Snickers and instead of biting into it, she wrapped it around her lips, went up and down on it and then bit into it. Grant nearly cam in his pants right there "Man, is there anything she doesn't do that she does put a sexual spin on" Grant thought. Candice noticed Grant staring " Is there something the matter?" Grant was able to snap out of his trance quick enough to answer "Uh, well, its that I thought that that was a unusual way to eat a candy bar". Candice looked at the bar, then looked at Grant and got a naughty smirk on her face and then she looked down at the inside of the stand "Lot of space back there". "Well there has to be, a lot of treats for a lot of people". Candice then climbed over into the back of the stand to a stunned Grant "What are you doing !?" "To get some more treats and to give some treats as well".

Before Grant could say anything, Candice was on her knees with Grant's pants unzipped and his cock in her mouth. She already had a good start when Grant collected himself "What the hell are you doing!?" Candice took Grant's cock out of her mouth to address him "Well you gave me some candy, I thought to give you some in return. Unless you don't want it". Grant's eyes went wide at the statement, which Candice took as continue. Candice returned to blowing Grant like she was starving for it. This rate of course resulted in Grant cumning.

Candice got up and removed her clothing and removed Grant's right after. Candice turned around and stuck her ass in the air "Well don't stand there, this candy need her filling". Grant didn't need to be told what she meant and promptly rammed his cock into her waiting pussy. This was a treat Candice always loved "Oh fuck! Fill me up baby oh fill me the fuck up!" Grant did just that, increasing his trust with each moan Candice gave. It was too much to bare as both cam.

Candice laid on the floor, legs open. Grant returned his member to Candice's now soaked pussy. He then bent over and placed his face towards Candice's large tits and began sucking them. Candice was in heaven having two parts of her attended to "Oh shit. Fucking suck on my big fucking tits." Grant did just that, even increasing his assault on the lovely breasts. Pretty soon Candice could not hold it and finally cam, however Grant still wanted to continue with his candy and was upset when Candice got up. She got dressed and left without saying a word, leaving Grant stunned.

Before long the other venders arrived. A few hours later, the fans arrived. Grant was organizing some Twiks when he herd the small slam of money on the counter and the familiar voice asking for a Snickers. Grant turned to see it was Candice. Grant awkwardly gave her the Snickers. As Candice left, she face Grant "Don't worry, there's always more candy." Grant was left with the smile that was like, well a kid getting a piece of candy.


	14. Cleansing the Dirty Diva

-1Cleansing the Dirty Diva

And so another WWE event had come to a close. Everyone was now making their way to the outdoors or trying to catch a superstar to get an autograph. However Jack's friends, Chris and Mike, had other plans.

"You want me to do what!?" Jack screamed. "We want you to steal one of the diva's panties." answered Chris. "What in hell for?" This time Mike answered "You know how many perverted guys would buy that shit off E-Bay?" "But they wouldn't know it was real". "Please, have you seen some the stuff that people buy off there. We'll make a killing" answered Chris. Jack thought about it for a minute before he answered "Alright I'll do it. Does it matter which divas' panties I get?" "Not really, as long as its one of theirs, it will work". answered Chris.

Jack made his way to the women's locker room, making sure that he wasn't spotted, He opened the door and checked to see if there was someone in before going in. He made his way to the lockers, carefully looking for some panties. Before he could get a pair he was startled by a squeak. He realized that it must be the shower being turned off. He got up slowly and was about to make a break for it, when he herd a voice telling him to freeze. Jack turned to see Ashley Massaro, wearing a towel.

Jack was now scared shitless. "What the hell are you doing here!?" Ashley asked, obviously pissed. Jack wondered what to say. He figured if he told her the truth she would think he was a pervert. Then again he was in the women's locker room, so it really didn't matter "Well, my friends kind of asked me to steal some panties and for some reason I agreed". Ashley stood there with a strangely blank stare. After a second or two, she finally spoke "You came in here to steal panties". Jack nodded. "Give me a reason not to have security to drag you out of here?" Jack drew a blank. He couldn't think of a thing. He probably deserved it. Ashley broke the silence "No huh. Tell you what, you do something for me and I won't have you dragged out of here". Jack would do anything to make sure that didn't happen. Jack agreed.

"I want you to strip". Jack eyes went wide when she said that "You want me to do what!" "Keep it down. I said strip. You agreed to my demands, now do it". Jack reluctantly striped of his clothing. Ashley grabbed his pants and pulled out his wallet "Jack huh. Well Jack, I have another task in mind". Ashley then dropped her towel to reveal her wet, nude body. Jack was shocked as hell. Before he could say anything, Ashley pulled him into the shower area "You know, I don't think I got clean enough when I took my shower, so I need you to wash me." "Wash you!" "Yes and I expect you to a **very** thorough job."

Ashley then turned on the shower. In fact she turned on all the showers. Instead of grabbing a cloth, she grabbed Jack's wrists and placed his hands on her body. Jack then rubbed his hand all over her body, from her ass, to her waist, up to her large tits "Oh that's it baby, clean off my dirty body." He kept rubbing until Ashley made him stop "You know, I never got to get my mouth clean." Jack knew what she wanted, so he sat down on the floor as Ashley laid on her stomach. Ashley then began to suck on his cock. While she was doing this, Jack grabbed a shower head, turned it to stream and then placed in front of her pussy. "Holy shit!" was all Ashley could say as the blast of water hit her cunt. This stimulation made her even more aroused and she began going all out on Jack's cock. This stimulation made both cum almost immediately.

Both of them got up and Ashley turned around "I don't think that water got my pussy clean enough. Why don't you go in there and fix that?" Jack without a word, rammed his member into Ashley's soaked pussy. He grabbed her wasted and began pumping like mad "Oh that's it, fuck, clean my dirty fucking pussy!" Jack did as he was told and increased his speed. After a thorough "cleaning", Ashley cam.

Ashley turned to face Jack "Now I want you to give my tits the best cleaning they have ever had". Jack then went all out on Ashley's big wet tits. He licked and squeezed them like a mad man. "That right, you clean my big dirty tits, you fucking perv!" After this oral attack, Ashley pulled Jack's face from her breasts "You know, the area between my breasts is such a trouble spot. Why don't you take your "brush" and get in there." Ashley laid on her back and Jack placed his cock in between her tits and pumped. The water on them was perfect for lubrication and felt so good. It didn't take long before all the factors lead to Jack cum.

The two of them got dressed. Ashley went to a locker, pulled out some panties and gave them to Jack. Before Jack left Ashley turned to him "You know, this is the "cleanest" I have ever been." Jack met up with Chris and Mike with the panties. Both were surprised "Holy shit, you actually got them. We were afraid you got caught". Jack the spoke "Almost. But I got Ashley's panties." "You got Ashley's panties!? Sweet." Back in the locker room, there was the rather upset scream of Victoria "Were the fuck are my panties!"


	15. Workout Session

-1Workout Session

If there one thing Matt could tell you is that working at a gym was it was not all that fun. Other than getting a free membership, it was far from fun. It wasn't the job, it was the people, particularly the guys. They were the muscle bound macho type who thought they were better then everyone. Now Matt wasn't out of shape, far from it, he was in good physical condition. Its just he wasn't a pumped up freak like that other guys there. And because of it they would treat him like crap. They would drop equipment just so he could pick it or leave a piece of equipment covered in sweat and then there was women. Every time a hot woman came in, it took a flex most of the time to get them. Matt just could compete.

One day while he was cleaning a ocean of sweat of a bench that some muscle headed thug had left there, when attention was brought to a new entry to the building. Matt had seen some really beautiful women come in, but this one blew them away. She was blond, had a amazing rack and a work of art ass. At closer inspection, Matt realized that the woman was Trish Stratus. Of course it didn't take long for the male population to hit on her, whether they knew who she was didn't matter to them, she was just a hot piece of ass. Surprisingly, she shrug them off, either by ignoring them or laughing at their rather childish come-ons. She found a tread mill and began exercising.

As fate would have it, a nearby weight stand needed to adjusted and of course his job was to fix it. He got out a screwdriver and a fix it up when he herd a voice behind him "Excuse me. Could you hand me my towel?" Matt turned around to see Trish and then noticed her towel, which he promptly gave her. She wiped the sweat off of her face and then addressed Matt "Thank you…" "It's Matt" "Well Matt, I guess you're the handy man around here." "Well if cleaning the crap people leave on equipment makes me a handy man, then yes." Trish giggled at the comment "Well I guess some of the people here are jerks, I got that from the dumb asses that hit on me. Speaking of which, is there a private room or something here?" Matt thought about it for a second until he came up with a idea "Well there is a gold members only room that's being renovated. It still has the equipment. I can just tell my boss that I'm doing general repairs." Trish thought that was a good idea and asked to be taken there.

The room was quite clean, meaning they haven't started much of the renovations yet. Trish immediately started on the equipment. Matt could help but stare at her as she worked out. He was breaking a sweat just watching. Eventually, Trish noticed him staring, afterwards Matt started to panic. Trish calmly walked over to Matt "Like what you see?" Matt was speechless. Trish had a smirk on her face "Don't worry, better you than those pumped up jackasses back there." Trish walked over to the door and locked it " You know, maybe you could help me with a special workout."

Trish then shred off her tight shorts and top. If Matt thought she was hot before, he now realized that her tight clothes didn't do her justice. Trish stood there waiting for Matt to reciprocate, which he did without haste. Trish kneeled in front of him and began to suck on his member. Working here for so long, Matt never thought that he'd ever get a hot woman, let along one this hot. His train of thought was interrupted by Trish going all out his cock. Eventually, she stopped and laid on a bench, then spread her legs. Matt went down and began lapping up her juicy pussy. He noticed that it tasted like sugar, which made him lick it more "Oh fuck! Lick my fucking pussy!" Trish finally cam.

Matt stood up and looked at Trish "You know Trish, I think that rear of yours could use a workout." Trish then smiled "Oh you think so huh. Well all right then". Trish turned around and stoke her ass in the air. Matt then shoved his cock into her wet pussy and immediately started to ram the hell out of her "Shit! You sure know how to work a pussy. You keep fucking my uh hot uh cunt!" Matt didn't need to be told as he kept pumping her pussy, while squeezing her juicy ass. A minute or two later he cam all over Trish's pussy.

Matt was able to turn Trish around "Now I think that your chest needs some focus." Without another word, Matt reinserted his cock into her pussy and went down so his face meet her tits. He began sucking and fondling them "That's it, work my big fucking tits!" Matt ignored her and continued on her large tits while pumping her pussy. This was all to much for Trish to take as she finally had a orgasm rip through her.

The two got dressed and were about to leave when Trish spoke up "You know, I could use a "personal trainer"." Matt arched his eyebrow and realized that his shift was over. The two walked out together, much to the shock of the male population of the gym.


	16. Behind the Mask

-1Behind the Mask

Author Note: This may contain spoilers.

Mitch was for the most part a ordinary guy. However he had one distinction: He was close friends with TNA Knockout Christy Hemme. Unfortunately, despite being friends, they never dated, let alone have sex. It wasn't that Mitch didn't try, its just when it came up, Christy would decline. Despite this, the two remanded friends. So naturally, when she asked him to lunch, he accepted.

They both sat down and Christy was the first to speak "Thank you for coming. The reason I called you here is that I have a favor." Mitch was intrigued "Really, what **sort** of favor." "Not that kind, silly. Well as you know I have had some trouble with LAX, specifically that masked member of the Latino Nation. Now despite TNA having a rule that men can't harm women, they have done nothing. What I want you to do is that I want you to go back stage and deal with that little masked bastard." Mitch was concerned "Won't I get in trouble." Christy was quick to reassure him "Don't worry. I'll vouch for you. And if they come after me, I'll just argue that they didn't do anything, so I had to. Relax, just come to the Impact Zone tonight and make sure that mask man doesn't interfere." Mitch wasn't to confident, but reluctantly agreed.

Later that night while Christy and her team were getting ready, Mitch was looking for the masked Latino. Eventually he spotted him walking toward the ring area. He snuck up behind him, grabbed him and pulled him into a nearby dressing room. He let go of him and the two stood face to face. Mitch was curious to see who was behind the mask, so tore it off. Mitch was shocked to see that it was a woman "Shit, you're a woman!" The woman was quite pissed " No shit! What the hell do you think your doing, grabbing me and pulling me in here!?" "Well I thought you were a guy. I'm a friend of Christy's and she sort of asked me to make sure you didn't attack her again! Wait aren't you Shelly Martinez?" The still pissed Shelly became curious "Yes I am. And you?" "Mitch" "Well Mitch, what did Christy do, promise to fuck you if you attack me?!" Mitch then got a disappointed look on his face "Well no. It isn't like I haven't tried, she just seems disinterested, but I still think of her as a friend." Shelly got a naughty smile "So, the little red headed bitch won't screw you? Hum well that doesn't seem right. Perhaps that can be remedied".

Before Mitch could ask, Shelly opened up her baggy shirt to reveal her giant bra encased tits. Mitch was completely surprised "Holy shit, those tits are huge!" Shelly giggled "Yeah I know and since you seem to like them, their all yours. But I think you need to be punish for grabbing me earlier." Shelly then dropped to her knees and dropped Mitch's pants. She then started to vigorously suck his cock. Mitch could say that this was his kind of punishment.

Shelly eventually stopped and stood up "Since you were so interested in my tits, you'll get to have them." Shelly then pushed Mitch on the floor, stripped the rest of her clothes and then started to bounce up and down on Mitch's cock. After a second, she placed his hands on her tits, which he immediately started to fondle "That's it, play with my huge fucking tits. Come on now, why don't you use your tongue." Mitch sat up and began to lick and suck on her tits, all the while Shelly was grinding her pussy on to his cock. Mitch kept sucking until Shelly cam.

Mitch then laid Shelly on the ground, which puzzled her "I want to fuck those big ass tits." Shelly was more than willing to allow him. Mitch placed his cock between Shelly's melons and began pumping them. Shelly took the time to lick the tip when it came in range. Within a matter of seconds, Mitch came all over them.

Shelley quickly put on her disguise and went out to the ring. Latter Mitch walked out of the Impact Zone, he was stopped by Christy "What the fuck happened! You were suppose to stop that masked guy and you didn't!" Mitch, slightly annoyed, had a simple explanation "Let just say, I got a offer that you never gave me."


	17. Be the Judge

-1Be the Judge

One thing can be said about spring break, you get into hotels quite cheaply. Stan would be one of those who would agree. He had gotten into one of the best hotels in Florida dirt cheap. It was evening and after a long day, Stan would rather rest for the day rather than keep the party going. He was on his way to his room when he herd the sound of an argument.

"How can you say that". "Why the hell not, everyone knows it true." Stan turned the corner to see quite a sign, it was WWE Divas Mickie James and Melina in a rather heated discussion "Quit deluding yourself Melina, I am a much better wrestler that you". Naturally Melina took offence to that "Better!? You couldn't out wrestle a drunk chimp!" "Really, then why do I actually have matches, while you are going on dates with dwarfs?" Melina was about to explode when she noticed Stan "Hey you come here." Stan nervously walked over "What can I help you with?" "Would you tell me and Mickie here, which one of us is the better wrestler". Stan was nervous, not just because he was talking to WWE Superstars, but giving a answer may add up to him getting his ass kicked "To be honest, I feel that Mickie is the better wrestler". Melina began to fume up, but them stopped "Ok, but who has better..uh..tits?" Both Stan and Mickie were taken aback at this. Melina waited for a reply "Well Melina from what I can tell, you do". Melina flashed a smirk at Mickie. Mickie was not going to take such arrogance and grabbed Stan's arm and pulled him into her room with Melina following.

Both Stan and Melina were puzzled as to way Mickie brought Stan here. Before either could say anything, Mickie removed her top, reveling her large breasts, with both Stan and Melina shocked "Now who has the better tits?" Melina could believe Mickie would resort to such a thing. What's more, she now felt like showing her up. Melina then took up her top " Please, my tits are much better." Stan could believe this was happening, but decided to play along "Now I can't decide. Both your chests look amazing." Neither woman was going to give up. Mickie dropped her pants and Melina followed suit "Ok which of us has a better ass, me or Melina?" Stan looked at both women's asses "Well I have to say that Mickie has the better ass." Melina was furious "Bullshit! My ass is several times better than hers!" Stan backed off a little "Sorry Melina. Mickie just has the better ass."

Melina was could take this "Oh fuck it!" Melina went down and removed Stan's pants "No one gives a better blowjob than me". Melina then began to suck Stan's cock. It was now Mickie's turn to be shocked. Melina continued to suck on Stan, until Mickie moved her out of the way and began to do it herself. Stan was loving this "That was great, but I think I have to agree with Melina, she did it better". Mickie didn't like this, so she sat on the bed and spread her legs. Melina knew what she had in mind and followed "Ok, now which of our pussies taste better." Stan kneeled down and tried Melina first, licking the hell out of her, while she moaned. After a few minutes he switch over to Mickie. Mickie moaned even loader and smiled. Stan stopped and stood up and Mickie looked up "So, which of us has the best tasting pussy?" "Well I have to say that Mickie does".

Melina was not happy, but seemed to have a idea. She laid Stan on the bed and place his cock into her wet pussy "Now this is something I know I can win". Melina then began to grind on his crouch. She went up and down, letting herself get pumped. Stan held on to her waste and occasionally grabbed her large tits. After a few minutes she got off and let Mickie take over and Stan did the same to her. In short order, she stopped and both women looked at him for his answer "Well ladies, this is hard. Melina went so hard, but Mickie was so…"

Melina didn't let him finish as she jumped on him and started to make out with him hard. Mickie soon joined her and both were making out with Stan. They then moved up so there breasts were in front of his face. He then began to suck on their big tits. Stan loved every minute of it. Mickie then spoke "So you really can't make a decision about our tits?" "Its just that their both so good." Stan continued to suck on their tits. After a minute, the two got up.

Both women then bent over to show their lovely rears. Stan then shoved his cock into Mickie's pussy while he rubbed and squeezed Melina's ass "I can't believe that you think that Mickie has a better ass." "I will say that your ass is a close second." Stan continued to pound Mickie, smacking her ass while doing so "Oh, I love getting spanked." "With an ass like yours, that isn't hard to believe". Shortly after, Stan switch to Melina "If its any consilation Melina, your ass has a slightly better giggle factor." This made Melina smile, while she was moaning of course. Melina soon pulled out.

Mickie then crawled on top of Melina and the two placed their pussies close to one another. Stan knew what they had in mind. He placed his cock in between them, easily rubbing their pussies. Stan kept pumping while playing with their tits. The sound of the two was making Stan pump harder. Before to long, he finally came. Mickie turned to him "Well I'm surprised it took you this long. You got some staying power." Stan got dressed and proceeded to walk out "You know what, you both win."

Stan was on his way to his room, when he again herd arguing. Her turned to see that is was Jillian Hall and Torrie Wilson. All Stan could do was smile.


	18. Always a bridesmaid

-1Always a bridesmaid

If there was one thing that Greg hated, it was going to weddings. Granted is was his cousin's wedding, but that didn't mean he liked it. And being part of the wedding party just made is worst as he could just up and leave when he wanted. At least he was lucky he wasn't the best man.

The wedding party on both sides had arrived. Greg hadn't met the bridesmaids, so he was curious to see what they looked like. He looked them over and they were pretty enough, however there was one that was different. She was short, had long brown hair, a large round chest and an ass that was a work of art. Greg was awe struck to the point the couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He only hoped that she wouldn't notice.

Just then the music started to play and the bride came down the aisle and got to the alter. Greg was certain the he was the only one not paying attention to the bride, his attention was fixed on the bridesmaid.

The couple said their I dos and everyone went to the reception hall. The party sat at the main table and did their toasts. Still Greg was still fixated on the heavenly bridesmaid.

After dinner, everyone went their way. Greg talked to his cousin and a few of his other relatives before sitting down alone. He sat there drinking his beer when he was joined by another. Greg looked up to see that is was his bridesmaid. Greg was slightly nervous, but kept his composure. The bridesmaid sat down and grabbed a beer of her own. She took up drink before beginning to talk "Nice reception". "I guess so". "My name is Mickie" "Mines Greg, I'm the cousin of the groom". "I know".

The two took another drink of beer before continuing their conversation. Greg was the first to speak "So how do you know the bride?" "She was my manager in the early part of my career." Greg was confused. His cousin had told him much about his now wife, but nothing about being in charge of anything. Greg thought for a minute. Then it hit him. His cousin had said the his wife was once in wrestling, she must have been a wrestling manager. Greg had to be sure "You aren't a wrestler, are you?" Mickie got a huge smile on her face "Guilty as charge. I've been doing it for a few years now." Greg was slightly intrigued "Cool. I'm not much of a wrestling fan." "You aren't!" "Oh I'm sorry I offended you." "I'm just messing with you" Mickie said that with a smirk.

The two continued to drink before Greg continued "So, any chance of you catching the bouquet." Mickie became slient "Was it something I said?" Mickie then turned to him "Well, you know how they say "Always a bridesmaid, never a bride"?" Greg simply nodded as Mickie continued "Well, I'd prefer to remain a bridesmaid". Greg was puzzled. Most of the women he knew were the "I really want to get married" type. For some reason, he needed to know "Why is that?" "Well. I can't tell you, but perhaps I can show you".

Mickie grabbed Greg's hand and took him to a back room. They stood face to face as Mickie preceded to kiss him. Greg quickly pushed her away "What the hell are you doing!?" Mickie turned away, with a ashamed look of her face "Well that's what I wanted to show you. You see I like to be free to…um...get my thing going. Almost on cue, Greg eyes became as big as saucers as Mickie continued "Yeah. It not like in a slut way, but I just like the freedom. Maybe one day I might settle down, but for now I like to live a little, which includes drinking, partying and sex." Greg stood there in silence, while Mickie looked sad "You must think little of me." Greg, however, thought the opposite "Not at all. You know, since you seem to get started, why don't we finish." Mickie frown was replaced with a massive grin.

Mickie took little time to take off Greg's pants, which she then promptly started to suck his cock. She was going so vigerously, it was like she was starving. Greg could barely get a word in "Shit! You really did need to get off!" Mickie didn't respond, but kept going faster on Greg's member. It wasn't so much as she was sucking on it, but inhaling it. It short order, he cam.

Mickie then stood up and removed her bridesmaid dress to reveal her large tits and unbelievable ass. Greg could certainly say that the dress didn't do her rear justice. Greg knew he had to have her ass. He knelled down in front of it and began to squeeze and fondle it. Afterwards, he began to ram his tongue into her pussy while still playing with her ass. Mickie positively loved this "Fuck, I love when guys play with my ass." Greg stopped for a second "Can you blame them?" Greg then returned to her feast. Mickie couldn't hold it any longer "Oh shit, oh shit oh shit!" Mickie then cam.

Greg stood up and made Mickie bend over. Greg then stuck his cock into her pussy. Mickie was going nuts over being penetrated "Oh fuck, that's it. Ram the shit out of me!" Greg was happy to grant her request "Like that do you?" Greg went even faster. He mostly groped Mickie's ass, but also fondled her tits before returning to her ass. After a minute or two, Greg cam all over her pussy.

Mickie then turned and sat Greg down on a chair. She then sat on his lap and straddled his cock, bouncing up and down. Greg pulled Mickie closer and began to suck and play with her breasts. Mickie was loving this "You love my big tits." "Oh fuck yeah, I love these tits" Greg replied, returning to her tits. Mickie bounced even harder, moaning even loader. Neither could hold it and both climaxed.

Mickie laid down on her back. Greg sat on her stomach and placed his cock in between her tits and began pumping them. Mickie could help but lick the tip went it came in range. "Damn Mickie, your tits feel so good!" Mickie could help but smile "Of course they do. They are my tits after all." Greg held it in as long as he could, but eventually he finished.

Mickie and Greg got cleaned up and dressed, then went back to the reception. It was time for the bouquet to be thrown. The bride threw it, but before it hit Mickie, she dodged it. She turned towards Greg and smiled. Always a bridesmaid…well what's so bad about that.


	19. Back in the Saddle

-1Back in the Saddle

One could say that the ultimate dream for a wrestling fan would be to work for a wrestling company. It doesn't have to be as a wrestler, nor does it have to be a big company like WWE or TNA. Alex got that dream. He was a talent agent for OVW, the former WWE development territory. Since the break away, OVW was looking for some talent that could earn a little extra money and since Alex was a talent agent it was his job.

One day Al Snow came to Alex's office with a lead "Hey Alex, you got a second?" Alex was having a slow day, so he figured why not "Sure, what's up?" Al laid some paperwork on the desk "This is someone we want to do a few shows for us. She recently got back into the wrestling biz and we figured why not". Alex picked up the paperwork and was surprised at the name on it "Wait, this is…" "Terri Runnels, yes" Al interrupted "When I herd she was taking jobs, I called her as an old friend and talked her into working a few shows for us. All we need is to have you to meet with her and have her sign the paperwork." Alex was more then happy to do so, see as he was rather bored "Sure Al, were and when?" "Its here in one of the back stage areas and it's happening tomorrow."

The next day Alex was heading to a back stage room, paperwork in hand. He open the door and found that Terri was indeed there. Terri had an open blouse, which Alex knew that was no uncommon for her. They did their introductions as Alex sat down and placed the papers on the table. Alex decided to speak first "So, first tell me why you decided to work for us and not go back to the WWE." Terri's look was half amusement, half disgust "Have you seen that place lately? A woman my age would never fit in that place no matter how talented I am." Alex could understand that "I hear ya. Truth be told, I'd rather have a woman like you than some 20 year old thing would can barely lace their boots up correctly." Terri started to giggle.

The two finished the documents and then had a lot of time to kill. 'Alex broke the ice first "So, why'd you decide to return to wrestling?" Terri didn't have much of answer "Well, I didn't have anything else to do. Why not do something I'm good at." Alex could really think of anything else "Sorry, that this is so boring. The next show isn't for a few hours." Terri didn't seem to mind "That's alright. Besides, I had a idea pop into my head." Terri stood up and began to unbutton. A surprised Alex then stopped her "Wait, what are you doing!?" "Killing time. I know its not professional and we just met, but there is nothing wrong with casual sex." Alex couldn't argue with that, but was still not sure "I don't know. I don't want to get into trouble and you seem to just jump into it." Terri giggled a bit "Well that comment earlier about the 20 year olds sweetened the pot. Besides, I ain't called the Horny Little She-Devil for nothing."

Terri finished removing her blouse to revel her large bra encased tits. She then removed Alex's pants and grabbed his erect cock "You see, you did want to do this." Terri took Alex's member and put it in her mouth. Alex knew right way why she was the Horny Little She-Devil, she was the positive master at blowjobs. Alex was going to make sure that this went on as long as possible. Terri wasn't making that easy. It felt like she had her tongue wrapped around it. She had Alex's entire member in her mouth. With all that, Alex couldn't hold it and cam.

After Terri got up, she finished undressing, exposing her big tits and juicy ass. Alex was quite impressed "Nice." Nice big tits and bubble butt." Terri smiled her approval "You like my bubble butt. Well take it all. Fuck my big ass!" Alex was happy to obliged. He stuck his cock into her nice big ass and began fucking her. As he was pumping her, he firmly slapped her ass, making Terri squeal "Oh fuck (slap), spank my hot ass (slap), fuck my ass!" Alex then began fondling Terri's huge tits. He could play with them for awhile. Neither could continue and cam.

Terri laid on the couch and pulled Alex on top of her. Alex pushed his cock into Terri's wet pussy and then started sucking on her tits. Terri was loving this attention "Suck on my tits! You love my big fucking tits!" Alex didn't respond and continued to play with her breasts. As much as he wanted to stay there, the show was about to be set up and her needed to finish. He got up and positioned his cock near her tits. Terri knew what her wanted "You want to fuck my tits? Well, sure thing." Alex placed his cock between Terri's melons and began pumping. Her tits felt so good. Alex knew he had to wrap this up even if he didn't want to, so he increased speed and cam on her tits.

The two got dressed and prepared to meet the heads of OVW about Terri's contract. Terri said she was looking forward to working here. Alex could agree more.

A/N: I picked OVW because I could think of another indie fed. Just incase you were curious.


	20. Teach Me

-1Teach Me

If there was one thing a backstage crew hand could tell you was how many weird things the WWE uses. Palm trees, beds, shopping carts, you name it, it was there. Derek was would certainly tell you. Today he was moving, of all things, school furniture. A couple of desks and a chalkboard for a ring segment for Michelle McCool's teacher gimmick. It was a couple of hours before Smackdown started and Derek job was to make sure the items were in good condition and ready for show time.

He had just finished looking over anything when a voice called out "Does everything look ready?" Derek turned around to see it was the diva who was going to use the items, Michelle McCool "Oh Ms McCool! Yes, everything is ready." Michelle looked everything over and look satisfied with it. Michelle turned toward Derek "Looks good. Hey, if your not busy, would you mind helping me rehearse?" Derek had now objections "Sure. What do you want me to do?" "Well what I want you to do" Michelle instructed "Is sit down on one of the desks, while I do the teaching lesson on the board." Derek sat on the desk.

Michelle turned towards the board and began pretend teaching. While Derek was suppose to listen, he had trouble doing so. He couldn't take his eyes off the rear of the tall teaching diva. He took every opportunity to take a peak at her panties under her skirt. Michelle then finished. "Well what did you think?" Michelle said expecting an answer. Derek didn't know what to say. Michelle was not happy "You didn't pay attention, did you?" Derek didn't know what to do, so he said the first thing he could think of "Well, I couldn't help it. If had a teacher that looked like you in school, I'd be distracted then too." Michelle's mood turned from upset to mischievous " Really. Well young man, since you can't pay attention in class, you must do some extra credit." Derek didn't know what she was talking about. Michelle continued "You know, I think the best subject to you to do is…sex ed."

Much to Derek's shock, Michelle removed her skirt and panties and then leaned her back on the chalk board. Derek sat up and kneeled under Michelle and began to eat out her pussy. He was quickly darting his tongue in and out of her moist pussy. Michelle was moaning loudly and pushing Derek's head further in. Derek devoured it until Michelle finally cam.

Derek stood up Michelle took off her top and turned around "Well, you handled that assignment well. But you need more if you are getting a passing grade." Derek unzipped his pants and removed his cock, then inserted into Michelle's wet pussy. Michelle was pressed against the chalk board, her sizable tits mashed into it. While he was pumping her, Derek saw a ruler and grabbed it. He then began spanking her ass with it. Michelle squealed and yelled in delight " (spank) Oh very good Derek (spank) excellent use of school equipment (spank)!" Derek kept pumping and spanking until Michelle cam all over his cock.

Michelle laid Derek down flat on the teacher's desk and began straddling his cock. "Man, this is the best class I've ever had!" Derek said as he help Michelle bounce up and down on his cock. Derek moved his hands back and forth from Michelle's ass to her breasts. Michelle increased her speed, bouncing even faster "Oh shit, shit, shit!" Michelle finally cam hard.

Both got up and got dressed. "Well, you'll be happy to know that you passed." Derek was happy to know that. Michelle headed toward the ring as Derek was finishing with props when Michelle turned around "After were done to night, why don't you come to my room for "additional tutoring"". The only thing Derek could think was "Damn, I never had so much fun learning".


	21. Sowing the Wild Oats

-1Sowing the Wild Oats

Wrestlers had many traditions, one of which was going to trendy bars after shows. They ordinarily didn't get autograph requests, most people respected them or were concerned with themselves. Though he wasn't all that concerned with his own affairs, Brian kept his distance. He did glance over at the superstars, especially the divas and hoped he wasn't noticed.

On the subject of the divas, three of them namely Victoria, Torrie and Candice, were discussing their love lives or rather Victoria's. Torrie was the bigger chatterbox of the group "Come on Vicky, its time to sowing your wild oats." Victoria had been hearing this for a while "My wild oats? Come on, I'm not that old." This time Candice spoke "We know that, but your not that young either, not offence. You should go and find some young buck to tap that ghetto booty of yours." "My ghetto booty!?" "All were saying is that you need to get some. Lets see, there should be somebody that would perfect". The three looked around until they spotted Brian looking at them. Brian immediately turned around. Torrie looked to Victoria "Looks like we found our target. Go on." "Alright, I'll go."

Victoria walked over and sat next to Brian, who was now scared that he was going to get his ass kicked. Victoria addressed Brian "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I saw you looking and I thought I'd come over". Brian was relieved, but somewhat curious "Ok. My name is Brian and I do know who you are. So what are doing here?" "Well, my friends convinced me that I should hit one you and so here I am." Brian was taken aback by Victoria's bluntness "I guess you really didn't want to." "Quite right. They feel that I should sow my wild oats. I felt that they were crazy". Brian was now intrigued and had more than a few naughty thoughts going through his head "Maybe they aren't all that crazy. Sometimes you to get your thing out there you know." Victoria , in some strange way, knew he had a point. Maybe she should take her friends advice.

The two shared some drinks and joked around before Victoria decided to call it a night. Brian was not willing to let it end yet "You don't have to go yet. I mean didn't your friends say that you need to sow your wild oats?" 'Well yes but, I never said I would" Victoria responded. Brian was quick to point out that her friends were right. Against her better judgment, she grabbed Brian's arm and dragged him towards one of the lounges. Torrie and Candice, who were watching, nodded in approval.

The two got into the room and Victoria locked the door. She then went over towards Brian "Just to let you know, I am rather picky with who I decide to have sex with. Not to sound full of myself, but I find it hard to find a man adequate enough to keep up with me." Brian was now even more eager "Don't worry, I think I'm up to the challenge."

Both of them then stripped. Brian was awe struck at Victoria's nice large breasts and juicy ass "Very nice. I really like your ass" Victoria smiled "Really. My friends called it a Ghetto Booty." Brian nodded in agreement. Victoria pushed Brian onto the couch and then sat on his face. She then leaned down and started to suck his cock. While she was doing this, Brian started lapping her pussy while fondling her ass. Their moaning was muffled by their mouth play. Victoria was surprised Brian was able to keep up.

Victoria stood up and turned towards Brian, rubbing her tits on his cock, before sitting on it. She bounced up and down on it, while Brian trusted upward. Victoria was impressed by his vigor "Fuck Brian, its nice to have a man that actually does some of the work!" "Well babe, I never did like laying around while fucking." Brian replied. The thrusting and bouncing continued with Brain fondling both Victoria's ass and tits. Minutes later, both cam hard.

Victoria and Brian then got up "You know, we ain't done until I have a shot at that ass". Victoria smiled "Well, you think you deserve it. You better be able to make me scream." Brian felt he was up to the challenge "Make you scream huh? I plan make you wail". Brain stuck his member into Victoria's juicy ass, getting a instant moan from her. He grabbed her ass to give him more leverage as he pumped her hard " That's it stud, tear my fucking ass apart!" Brian continued to do so "Fuck Victoria, this is the hottest ass I've ever had!" Shortly after, Brain cam all over her ass.

The two left the lounge and went back to the bar. Brian went to one last drink before he left when Torrie and Candice approached him and gave him there numbers. It looked like Victoria did a little advertisement.


	22. Rock and Roll

-1Rock and Roll

"Damn it, would they please stop that noise!?" The sound of Jim Cornette voice would have been herd in most of the back office if there wasn't for some rather a rather load noise coming from one of the locker rooms. It sounded like a pair of guitars, which were being played rather badly.

In the office with Cornette was Stan Smith, Cornette's assistant. Cornette had called him to get to the bottom of the noise "Who the hell suggested that the Rock and Rave Infection get real guitars!?" " I guess they figured that plastic guitars were too silly even for them." Cornette was not amused by Stan's comment "It doesn't matter now. Figure out how to get them to stop!" Stan ran out, not saying a word for fear of angering him further.

Stan had gotten to the locker room to find the Rock and Rave Infection doing their rather bad impression of a good band. The band stopped when they saw Stan. Christy walked up towards Stan "What do you want!?" "Cornette sent me to tell you to stop." The trio was not happy and look like they might get into Stan's grill about it. Though he was intimidated, Stan was able to keep a brave face "Look, your giving Jim a headache and when he gets a headache, he takes it out on everyone and since I'm his assistant, I get the most of his ire. Look guys, there must be some deal we can make." Hoyt and Rave were not interested and were about to slug Stan one, when Christy stopped them "A deal huh? Why don't you guys take five, while Stan and I discus a deal". Hoyt and Rave weren't happy, but left anyway.

Christy sat down on a bench "You said a deal, alright. Me and the boys will go practice elsewhere if you eat me out." Stan was shocked "What!" "You heard me. If you do this, we'll go." Stan was reluctant at first, but if he didn't Cornette would have his head. Stan removed Christy's skirt and panties and began lapping her pussy. Christy was delighted at how good he was "Fuck babe, I didn't think a pencil pusher would so good at pussy licking." At hearing this, Stan stopped licking and started to dart his tongue in and out of her, which made Christy even more happy.

Christy pushed Stan's head away from her wet cunt. Stan wondered why "I wasn't finished." Christy giggled at the comment "True, but I wanted a little taste of you". Christy took off her top and then went over to take off Stan's pants and grabbed his cock. She jerked him off first before shoving his member into her waiting mouth. Her energetic behavior showed as she appeared as a red blur as she blew Stan "Damn Christy, you're a machine".

Christy stopped before Stan could cum. She rubbed her tits on his cock a little before standing up "Well, we've come this farm why don't we finish?" Stan nodded in agreement. Christy sat on Stan's cock and began to bounce up and down. She then moved Stan's hands onto her breasts, were he began squeezing them. Christy was moaning like mad with Stan barely able to keep up with her.

Christy got off, turned around and shoved her ass into the air "Fuck my ass, baby." Stan was certainly more than happy to do so "Man Christy, you are such a rock and roll slut". "Damn right I am". Stan shoved his cock into her ass, while digging his fingers into her buns. Christy winced a little, but allowed it to continue. A few times Christy pushed back into Stan's cock, which made her moan loader. This was more than either could take and both cam.

After both got dressed and Stan left, Christy asked Hoyt and Rave to come back in to tell them they were practicing elsewhere. The next day at Titan Towers, Vince McMahon was doing some paperwork, when he was disturbed by a load noise "What the hell is that!?" Vince opened his window and looked down to see the Rock and Rave Infection playing outside the building.


	23. Skater Girl

-1Skater Girl

One would think that a arena with a large parking garage would be relatively easy to enter. That one would be wrong, at least in this case. Jackson found this out the hard way when he went for a Smackdown show. The line to get in was quite large, which was ridiculous as there was at least 3 hours before the show.

Jackson had gotten to a parking spot after much time, but decided not to enter the arena yet. He knew the line to get in there would be long as well and he was damned if he was going into another line. He would wait by his car in the now empty parking garage until the line got shorter.

Little did he know that he wasn't alone. He heard what sounded like small wheels. They were coming closer. Jackson looked around to see were the sound was coming from. Before he knew what happened, he was knocked down with a force. He looked to see what it was, only to see it was Smackdown Diva Cherry, who was wearing roller skates.

Both of them got up and brushed the dust off themselves. Cherry looked at Jackson with a apologetic look " I'm so sorry. I didn't see you in time. These skates don't exactly have breaks!" Jackson shushed her to calm her down "Its all right. What are you doing here skating anyway?" "Well, I skate to break some of the nervousness before a show".

Well that makes some sense. Though skating wasn't on Jackson's list of ways to break tension. Though it would appear to be not working for Cherry at this moment. She was probably still upset at ramming into him "Look, I am really sorry. Is there anything I could do? Just name it and I'll do it." "Anything?" Cherry nodded at she meant it.

Jackson then took off his pants and underwear, exposing is erect member. Cherry was shocked as hell "What the hell are you doing!?" Jackson just smiled "Well you said anything." That was right, she did say anything. Though she didn't mean this exactly, a deal was a deal.

Cherry went down and began sucking on Jackson's cock. Jackson thought she sucked cock well for such a innocent like chick. Jackson grabbed the back of Cherry's head and helped her along. Cherry seemed more than happy to play along. Jackson could tell that she wasn't miss old fashion and innocent as she appears. He thought that he might get more out of this that just a blowjob.

Jackson pulled Cherry up "You know, I don't think this makes up for it. Why don't you strip down and maybe you can make up for it." Cherry was slightly annoyed " Wait, wasn't what I gave you enough?" Jackson shook his head. Cherry decided to go along with it and took off her top and skirt. She was about to remove her skates when Jackson stopped her "Not those." Cherry looked at him puzzled "You'll see in a minute." Jackson turned Cherry around and positioned her pussy in front of his cock. Jackson then rolled her towards him and inserted his cock into her. He rolled her back and forth, penetrating her each time. It was certainly a unique way to use skates. Before he could cum, he stopped.

Jackson turned her towards him "Hummm, lets see how else we can use your skates." Jackson laid on the ground and pulled Cherry down with him. She sat on his legs with her pussy near his cock, her legs were at either side of him. Jackson skater her lower half towards him, putting his cock into her again. Despite her hesitation earlier, Cherry was moaning in pleasure " Holy shit! Roll me, fucking roll me!" Jackson did so, faster this time, loving both it and the sight of Cherry's massive tits jiggling. This time Jackson allowed himself to cum.

Jackson wasn't done. He pulled himself out from under Cherry and then sat on her stomach, his member pointed toward her tits. "I think if you let me fuck those huge melons that we'll be even." Cherry said nothing. She squeezed her breasts around his cock and allowed him to pump her rack. It didn't take much for him to cum all over her tits.

They quickly cleaned up and got dressed. Jackson turned to apologize "I'm sorry. I really should have made you do that." Cherry turned to Jackson "That's alright. If anything, I don't feel tense anymore." Jackson went towards the arena, hoping that the line was short and Cherry skated back to the locker rooms. I she learned anything, is that she had a new fun way to use her skates.


	24. Ms Hall's Valetine

-1Ms Hall's Valentine

It was Valentine's Day. Besides the standard mushy stuff, there were the company parties. The WWE was no exception and it was Dan's job to make sure the party was to everyone's liking. Of the many jobs he had, Dan was sort of the unofficial WWE moral officer and he did his best to make sure the superstars were happy even in uncertain times.

He could see everyone was having fun and even to his amusement exchanging valentine's. Romance was in the air in both big and small fashion. Dan then spotted a face that was not at all happy. It was Jillian Hall. Dan went over to see what was wrong.

"Hey, there shouldn't be any sad faces. This is a day that people are suppose to be happy." Jillian looked up, trying to but on a brave face "Oh Dan. Yeah I know, its just that I don't have a valentine this year and seeing all this lovey dovey stuff has got me depressed." "Well not everyone else does either. Look at me, I don't have a anybody this year either. You just got to look on the bright side. I mean this is a part after all."

Though she knew Dan was right, Jillian was still sad and she left the reception hall. Dan decided to follow the depressed diva. He looked all over until he found her crying in the bathroom. He pulled her from the ground to try and bring her to her senses "Calm down Jillian, it will be all right. Its just one day." Jillian still wouldn't snap out of her funk. All of a sudden, he kissed her. Jillian fought back at first, but then started to return in kind.

The two then broke the kiss, with Jillian puzzled as to why "Why the heck did you do that, not that I didn't mind." "Well you were crying. It was the only thing I could think of to calm you down." Jillian was disappointed, but she certainly understood. Before she could leave the stall that they were in, Dan grabbed her arm "You know Jillian, if I'm not being to forward, I could be your valentine." Jillian's face lit up "You don't have to do that." Dan was quick to reassure her "Forget about it. Besides, someone as pretty as you should not be alone on Valentine's Day."

Jillian was now red as a tomato and happy as a clam. Before the two of them could leave, Jillian closed the door "You know I overheard Candice talking about how one time one of her boyfriends and her had sex in a bathroom stall and it got me hot. And we just happen to be in a bathroom stall…" Dan didn't need to be told any more as he started to undress Jillian and them himself.

Dan had little time to react, when Jillian had her face buried in his crotch, his cock inside her mouth. Dan could barely form a thought as Jillian was bobbing back and forth on his dick. Soon she stopped and proceeded to stand on the toilet "Now its your turn." Dan moved his head between Jillian's legs and started eat out her pussy. The sensation of Dan's tongue exploring her pussy was almost to much to bare, but she held back; she wanted to wait until the end to let go.

After Dan was done, he pulled Jillian down from the toilet and inserted his cock into Jillian's wet pink. As he was pumping her, he wasted no time grabbing Jillian's massive breasts "Damn Jillian, these are the best tits ever." "There isn't a man alive who won't play with my big fucking tits." Dan wanted to do just that, so he turned Jillian around and began to suck on her massive mammaries.

All this fucking and sucking was too much for Jillian and she had to let go "Baby, I'm cumming. "So am I, just hold it for a sec." After a second or two, both Dan and Jillian cam. The two of them got dressed and left the bathroom arm and arm. Before they returned to the party, Dan turned to Jillian and said "Happy Valentine's Day Jillian Hall."


	25. Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

Raw was over. Everyone was talking about the scene with Triple H beating the crap of Orton. Melina had just cleaned up after her match with Maryse and now was being lead down the hall, blindfolded, by her long time friend Eric "Eric, why exactly do I have this thing over my eyes?" "Well Mel, it's a surprise." Melina didn't really like surprises, but was willing to play along.

Eric brought Melina to were he wanted her to go and let go of her hand "Ok, you can take off your blindfold." Melina did as she was told only to behold a "Surprise!" It was her co-workers giving her a happy birthday surprise. After the initial shock wore off, Melina glared daggers at Eric.

After the gifts were open and cake eaten, everyone gave Melina a hug and another happy birthday, only Melina and Eric were left. Melina was a little upset that the room was left in shambles "Great. They could have at least helped clean up". Eric stopped her in mid-tidying "Don't worry about it. Vince said he's get some guys to take care of it in the morning.

The two then say down on a couch. Melina sank her head down "Can't believe I'm 30. I got old fast." Eric couldn't help but laugh a little "Old!? Man, I find it funny when women find 30 old. You're a beautiful woman and will be so even when your 40." Melina smiled.

Eric was about to say more, but Melina suddenly went in for a kiss, ramming her tongue in to Eric's mouth. Eric pushed her away "What the hell are you doing!?" Melina started to panic "I'm sorry! It's just that with all this talk and…" Before Melina could continue, Eric returned the kiss and has her on the couch.

The two then undressed and Melina began to suck Eric's cock "Damn Melina, you really wanted it." Melina said nothing and continued to blow him. Suddenly she stopped and pushed Eric down. She moved on top of his face and Eric began to eat out her pussy "Eat me out baby, eat the fuck out of me". Eric did as requested, grouping her ass while doing it "You got such a hot fucking ass." After another minute, Melina got up.

Melina then placed Eric's member into her pussy and began bouncing up and down on it. Eric grabbed Melina's bouncing breasts "I love these big tits. I've dreamed about playing with them." Melina smirked "Kind of wish I'd knew that the years I've known you. If you wanted them so badly, come and get them." Eric rose up and began to suck on her large tits while still pumping her. All this was more than Melina could take and she cam.

The two got dressed and began to leave. Before Melina shut the door, she looked at the room and lamented "Happy birthday to me."


	26. A Beautiful Play

A Beautiful Play

It was after Victory Road and the former Knockout Champ Tara was not pleased. In fact her visiting friend Chad had the bad luck of being in the middle of her vents "I can't believe that stupid fucking ref and those fucking sluts." "Whoa calm down! Yeah it sucks, but not much you can do about it."

Tara then calm down and gave a sinister look to Chad "You know, you're not a bad looking guy. How would you like to do a job for me?" Chad arched his eye brow at the last sentence "Look, all I want you to do is go into the Beautiful People's locker room and get some dirt. Doesn't matter what it is." Chad didn't know what to make of such a request "How am I suppose to do that. Its not like their going just let me in and find anything or say anything into a camera." Tara paid no heed to what Chad said and gave him a camera "Be creative."

Chad took the camera and headed towards the Beautiful People's dressing room, expecting that he would fall and get his ass kicked. Still he had to come up with something. He knocked on the door and was let in. Angelina Love was quick to question Chad "First of all, the only reason we let you in is because you got a camera. Now what do you want?" Chad to think of something quick "Well you see, TNA is thinking about doing a behind the scenes thing, kind like they do for movies and music videos. They sent me here to see if such a thing was viable." Angelina's eyes lit up "And they wanted us as a test subject. Well at least they realize our on screen presence."

Angelina called for Velvet and Madison as Chad turned on the camera. He didn't think that he would get anything useful, but at least he wouldn't get his ass kicked. The women talked about a bunch of pointless and annoying crap for about five minutes and stopped when Chad put down the camera "Well ladies that is all I need". Before he could leave, Angelina grabbed his arm "You know, since you're here and I can't imagine TNA being in too big of a hurry to get the footage, why don't we give you an in-depth segment." Angelina turned to the other who smiled in agreement.

Angelina pulled down Chad's pants and underwear and exposed his already hard cock "Well girls, looks like we already had him up. Madison, why don't you do the honors and start." Madison got a big grin on her face. "Don't mind if I do." Madison pushed Chad on to the floor and began to suck his cock. "Angelina and Velvet looked on with approval "See Velvet, we taught her well." "Yeah, but I don't want to be left out". Velvet took off her close and then sat on Chad's face. Immediately he began to eat her pussy.

Madison looked up at Velvet "Man you got to try this cock!" Velvet smiled "Shit, you got to let him eat you. Let him fuck you and tell me how it is." Madison took off her clothing, inserted Chad's saliva cover dick into her pussy and began bouncing "Fuck this is the shit right here!"

Angelina was no longer content just watching. She removed her clothing and laid on top of Chad, in-between Madison and Velvet. Chad fingered her pussy with one hand and fondled her big tits with the other. Chad couldn't believe he was fucking all three of the Beautiful People.

After a while, all three got off their positions and pulled Chad up. The trio then went down and began to suck his dick. Chad barely could muster a thought "Suck my cock, you sluts." They continued to do so.

After the ladies were done with their sucking, they all sat down. Velvet called him forward "Come on and show us more of that tongue." Chad went down and alternated between their pussies. The Beautiful People were moaning like crazy at the assault.

The ladies then got up and rubbed their large beasts on Chad's face, allowing him to play with them to his heart's content "Damn, I love these big ass tits." After the ladies finished, the all bent over. Chad then began to alternate between pumping their pussies.

After that little play, the Beautiful People placed Chad back on the floor and then all three of them straddled his cock. Their vigorous, bouncing was more that Chad could take and he then cam.

After all parties got dressed, Chad picked up his camera. Before he could leave, he was stopped once again by Angelina "Tell the higher ups that we were very cooperative." She then winked at him and sent him on his way.

Chad thought to himself that he may have to gotten dirt, but he got something just as nice. Chad then looked at the camera and was shock that the thing was still on! He showed the footage to Tara, who was very pleased "Well Chad, you got the footage and a fourway for your troubles. Nice work." "Thanks. I guess you'll use the footage to get your belt back." Tara was silent for a moment and then turned to Chad "Thought about it. But I might need this for bigger plans in the future."

Chad made his way out. Before her could leave Tara said "If I need any help with other Knockouts in the future…." "Oh, you certainly can call me."


	27. Welcome Back

Welcome Back

It was a rather exciting Raw from Toronto. Batista announced that he was moving to Smackdown and punked Randy Orton. But the better experience was that Trish Stratus had returned to host Raw. She had already defeated Beth Phoenix in the six person tag and was heading into the back.

Kenneth, one of the road agents, was working on plans for the superstars for the following week. Though looking at plans while walking wasn't the best idea. All of a sudden, he falls on his back after running into something "Damn it! You think by now I would stop running into walls." When Kenneth looked up however, he saw that it wasn't a wall that he ran into, but Trish Stratus.

Kenneth got up and went over to help Trish up "Oh my god! I am so so sorry." Instead of being mad, like most people in the back would have, Trish started to laugh "Don't worry about it. My first month here I used to hit my head part of the entrance." Trish got up and dusted off and then turned towards Kenneth "Hey do I know you?" "Uh, yes." Kenneth answered "I was an intern here a month or so before you retired. We may have exchanged a few words."

Trish looked blankly at first, but then it hit her "Oh now I remember you! Torrie made a peeping tom joke after you left that one time." "She what!" Kenneth screamed. Trish laughed "Don't worry, I remarked that she wanted to jump your bones". With that, Kenneth's eyes grew as big as saucers "What!?" Trish couldn't help but laugh "Yeah. We all had a big laugh about it. Torrie was embarrassed as hell."

Before Kenneth could protest, Trish grabbed his arm and dragged him to the GM office, where she promptly locked the door. Kenneth collected himself to ask Trish why she forced him here "Why I brought you here for some privacy." "For what?" A playful smile spread across Trish's face "Well, when I made that joke, I wasn't making a cute little joke at Torrie's expense. I was also making a little observation for myself." Kenneth face was almost that of a panicked criminal.

Trish made no time in getting undressed, exposing a body that most of Kenneth's co-workers had admitted they would have sold their souls to see. Before Kenneth could collect himself, Trish pushed him on the couch and quickly undressed him. She immediately began to suck his cock "Damn Trish, you don't do much small talk." Trish ignored him and continued giving him a blowjob.

After a vigorous session, Trish stopped, walked over to Kenneth's head and placed her pussy in reach of his mouth. Almost on instinct, Kenneth began to eat her out. Trish lamented that she glad that she did this. Much to Kenneth's disappointment, Trish got off after a minute.

Though, she was not done. Trish turned her back on Kenneth and placed his cock into her wet pussy. She then lay down on Kenneth, who then began to play with her large breasts "Looks like I don't have to tell you what to do. Just keep fucking my pussy." Kenneth said nothing and continued. Trish moaned with pleasure "Man, maybe I should have had Torrie do this." Kenneth spoke "Don't worry, you got it first."

Trish got up and turned around, reinserting Kenneth's member into her. Kenneth had on hand on Trish's ass and one on her tits, pumping her all the while. This was more that either on could take and both cam.

Kenneth wanted more, but Trish reminded him that he still had work for next week "Oh crap." Kenneth quickly got dressed and ran out to get work done, leaving Trish smiling "Man, I need to come back more often."


	28. Employee of the Month

Employee of the Month

Drake had been an employee of Jaded for a few months now. He rather enjoying working in the trendy clothing store, not only because the atmosphere, but because of his rather friendly boss: Torrie Wilson.

It was almost closing time and most of the customers had already gone and Drake was already cleaning up when Torrie approached "Hey there Drake. Nice job with the store." "Oh thank you Miss Wilson." "Listen Drake, there is a matter we need to discuss. If you would come here before opening, we could talk in private." Drake was a little worried. Torrie had never needed to speak with him before. Still he had to do it.

The next morning, Drake came as he was told; hoping that this little talk didn't end with his termination. The place was empty, looking for Torrie. Drake found her in her office "You wanted to see me Miss Wilson." Torrie looked up from her desk "Yes I did. Sit down." Drake did as he asked "Now Drake, you have been an outstanding employee and have worked hard to get respect here. That is why I am making you employee of the month."

Drake was relieved; not only was he not getting fired, but was getting nice little picture of himself on the wall to let people know that he was a good worker. Torrie then got up and approached Drake "Since your work has been so exceptional, I feel that a bonus is in order". Torrie walked over and proceeded to unzip his pants "Miss Wilson, what are you doing!" Torrie looked up "First call me Torrie and second if I'm going to make you employee of the month, I have to see if your "up" to it."

Torrie pulled out Drake's cock and proceeded to suck on it. Drake couldn't believe this: From going to thinking he was getting fired to getting a blowjob from his attractive boss. Stuff like this didn't happen in real life.

Before he could process anything, Torrie stopped. Without saying a word, she stripped naked and pointed down. Drake knew what she wanted, kneeled down and began eating out her pussy. Torrie moaned as Drake grabbed her juicy, round ass while licking her pussy. Torrie then turned around and Drake began squeezing and kissing her butt. Torrie was moaning like crazy.

"Now, your next task is to make sure my pussy filled up and I am rating your performance". Drake did as he was told and pushed his dick into Torrie while hold her ass. Torrie loudly moaned at the process as Drake pumped her and fondled her breasts. Drake still couldn't believe this was happening, but wasn't complaining. He just hoped if he was indeed being rated, he was doing a good job.

Drake then pulled out, turned Torrie around and reinserted his cock into her. He also played with her big tits, both fondling and sucking on them. Torrie was going into a mode of almost mindlessness as she was being fucked. She couldn't take any more and loudly cam.

Both got dress and Drake cleaned up: He was the employee after all. The next day Drake got to the building and saw his picture in the employee of the month. Torrie passed him on the way to his work area "You know, its almost time for raises." Torrie walked away with a smile. Drake could only think of one thing "Damn, I love working here"


End file.
